Totally Total Drama Island!
by ilykshoppIng
Summary: All spots filled! But please still read and review!
1. Send The Applications In!

Hey all you people out there! This is another Total Drama Island Fic where you are the character! Send in your application forms now! I will be taking the best 15 characters i get in reviews!! there will actually be 16 characters, one of them which i created and feel the need as the author to put her in my story. So there are 7 girls needed and 8 guys needed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW QUICK!

Needs for the Application review:

**Your first and last name, (middle name if you want)**

**Your age. I must be between 13-16!!! If it isn't you will not be picked!**

**Your Likes and Dislikes. No limits here.**

**What you look like! Go crazy, this includes everything that you could possibly look like!**

**Clothing that your character will be wearing. This includes a swimsuit, there is a lake on the island.**

**Personality of your character. Go crazy here, too. be descriptive here, or else your character might do something you dont want them to do.**

**Do you want a pairing with your character? I do not do yuri or yaoi pairing. sorry, you're gonna have to live without it. also, what type of character do you want to be paired with?  
**

**Your characters fears and favorite things.**

**Your audition tape!!! describe the tape very well so i can picture your character and see if i like them enough to put them in this story.**

**the first reviews i get are NOT NECCESSARILY the ones i will pick. it depends on my liking of the character!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT BEFORE I FINISH THIS SUPER SHORT INTRO CHAPPIE:**

**i am the author, so you must be flexible!!! what i choose to do with your character is up to me, though i will try to keep them the way you described them. That is why you must make them seem very real so I can make their decisions as they would if it was real.**

**so what are you waiting for?!? Send in your Application Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. The Results Are In!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. Unfortunately.

**Hey y'all! I am very sorry for people who wanted to be in this and didn't get in. I'm truly sorry.**

**In fact, i had such a hard time deciding who should be in that (lucky you) i decided to have 20 characters, ten girls and ten guys, just to be able to put more people in! Here goes the first episode of...**

**Totally! Total! Drama! Island!**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Totally Total Drama Island! I'm your host, Chris McLain! And here we are, at amazing Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris gestures around him, revealing a really crappy looking summer camp. He laughed a bit nervously. "And in just a few minutes, twenty campers will arrive here to be split into teams, and will compete in challenges! Each time, someone from a team will be voted off!" Chris runs his hand across his black shiny hair and smiles, being cocky.

An enormous white yacht comes up to the dock, where Chris is standing. "Oh look, it's our first camper to come!" He smiles, and a slightly chubby brown-haired boy walks off and onto the dock. "Walter, man! How ya doing?" Chris asks him.

The boy looks at him in disbelief. "Great!" he says, sarcastically, and walks to the end of the dock. Another white yacht comes up. A small Japanese girl hops off, with long silky black hair with one blue streak.

"Yin! What's up?" Chris holds up a hand. Yin high-fives it.

"It's going good!" Yin grins, and walks over to Walter, her head bobbing to the music in her ears, via her iPod.

"Hey Terran!" Chris waves to a tall dude with dirty blonde spiky hair. Terran walks over.

"Hey Chris! Dude, how's it been?" Terran happily walks over to Yin and Walter, without letting Chris answer.

"Hey, I'm Yin!" Yin says to Terran.

"'Sup! Terran," he responds. Walter remains silent. Yin and Terran give him an odd look.

"Everyone, this is Jasmine!" Chris announces, and a lightly tanned girl with long wavy red hair stumbles around, carrying an enormous aquarium.

"What's that?" Terran asks her.

"My tree frogs!" Jasmine happily replies, and looks in her huge glass aquarium, looking at the many colored tree frogs inside.

"Cool. I'm Yin," Yin introduces herself, and peers inside at the frogs. Once again a white yacht pulls up. A blue-eyed, dirty blonde-haired boy is jumping up and down as he jumps off the boat onto the dock.

"Hey Chris!" he says, still jumping.

"Hey Dolton," Chris replies, and Dolton proceeds to walk to the rest of the people-on his hands.

"Lisa," Chris nods to a short girl with short brown hair, her nose buried in a book as she walks right past him, saying nothing. Chris tilts his head, but then diverts his attention to the next person coming off a big white ship. A guy with a bandanna on his head an a huge fox pendant on a necklace is tagging the ship with black spray paint.

"Nice bling, Terry," Chris comments, and reaches out to poke the fox pendant. Terry immediately raises his fist to pummell Chris into the ground right there and then, but Chris quickly dodges.

"Whoa dude. Sorry! I won't touch it!" Chris apologizes, and backs away in fear. Terry gives him a death glare.

"You better not!" Terry says angrily, and walks over to the rest of the group. The next yacht is with two people on it. One is a girl with blond hair in two French braids, the other is a guy also with blonde hair. They appear to be siblings.

"This is Ronni and Mitchell," Chris says.

"Haah Chris! I'm just so excahted to be here!" Ronni says, her eyes twinkling. She clearly has a Texan accent.

"Haah guys," Mitchell quickly is friendly to the group, ignoring Chris. He also has an accent.

"Cool sunglasses," Terran comments.

"Thanks," Mitchell taps his aviators.

Another boy appears out of nowhere, his black jeans hanging off his hips, exposing his red boxers a little.

"My! Pull up your pants!" Ronni exclaims.

"For fear of being murdered, Arlen was let on the show," Chris laughs. Arlen gives him a death glare and Chris stops laughing immediately.

"Everyone, this is Effie!" Chris points toward a skinny pale girl with dark green eyes. "She's related to Izzy," Chris gulps.

"Hi! Hi! Hey everybody! I'm Effie! Who's got peanut butter!?!?" Effie blabbers out quickly, and is earned a weird stare from everyone.

Another girl arrives, with short brown hair like Lisa's. The girl also wears glasses.

"This is Sarah," Chris introduces her. She opens her eyes wide when seeing Lisa.

"Oh my god! Is that Ouran!?" she jumps on the girl, tearing the book out of her hands.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god I love Ouran!!!!!!!!! I love Kyouya! He is sooo hot!" Sarah is practically attacking poor Lisa.

"Ouran High School Host Club? The anime? Cool," a boy with glasses and short brown hair walks over.

"Hey David!" Chris waves to the boy. David, Sarah, and Lisa begin to discuss their love for anime.

Another white yacht comes up, and a girl struts down the dock, scanning everyone with a mean look.

"Here's Avinya," Chris tells, as she walks past him. Avinya flips her brown (with blonde streaks) hair in everyone's faces, it's swept in a high ponytail.

"Ugh, don't flip your hair in my face," Yin complains.

"I'll do whatever I want to do," Avinya replies, and sticks her nose in the air. End of conversation. Sarah rolls her eyes.

The next person arrives, a dude hanging upside down on the ship's ladder. He flips onto the dock landing on his feet.

"Hey Kenny," Chris smiles and they high-five. He proceeds to put an iPod in his ears and jam out to some grunge music.

Yet another person hops off a white boat, a girl with curly black hair past her shoulders. "Hey Chris! I can't believe I'm here! This is so cool!" the girl smiles brightly.

"Hey Kassie, glad you're here too," he comments. "Only four more campers to go!"

A boy walks up to Chris, wearing a blue baseball cap on backwards. "Dude! 'Sup?" They bump fists.

"Hey Mark. Hey dude, what's that?" Chris points to a tip of a comic book sticking out of one of Mark's suitcases.

"Nothing!" Mark shoves it in the suitcase and zippers it up.

"Hello!" a boy with dark hair and tan skin waves to everyone from his arriving boat. He hops onto the dock. "Hello Chris, hello everyone! I am Damon!" the guy says loudly, waving happily. "Is this where we're going to be swimming?" he looks in disbelief at the crap-filled surrounding water.

"Hey Damon," Chris says, ignoring his question. "Here's our second to last camper, Lexi!" A slim girl with black hair in her face strolls along the dock, holding a skateboard.

"Hey," Lexi mumbles and rolls her eyes. She tilts her head to make her bangs fall in her face even more.

"Where's our last camper?" Chris wonders aloud.

"OHMIGOD!" an extremely loud girl's voice is heard. All heads turn towards the water, where a ship fairly far away is slowly advancing towards the island. If you looked closely, you could see a very slim girl on the ship waving madly. As the ship gets closer the girl is easier to see. Finally, it reaches the dock and the girl hops out. She has long, straight dark chocolate-colored hair and the same colored eyes.

"Hi Mariah," Chris greets her.

"Hi Chris!!!!!!" the girl jumps to give him a huge hug, and he is smushed into her. Chris smiles and nods his head. "Whoa! What hair products do you use? Your hair is sooo smooth!" she exclaims.

All the campers are on the end of the dock, some talking to each other.

"And there you have it! All of our campers for this twenty week event at Camp Wawanakwa! Wonder what will happen next, with the first challenge? Well then be sure to see the next episode!" Chris lifts his hands in the air. "Next week is sure to be interesting, at Totally! Total! Drama! Island!!!!!!!!"


	3. Black Team, Red Team!

**Congrats people who made it, sorry people who didn't. Teams will be announced! So be sure to tune in to this episode of: Totally! Total! Drama! Island!**

"Alright, campers. We need to get you into teams, so you can get into your cabins!" Chris yelled, surveying all the campers.

"Hey, I'll bunk wit you..." Arlen smiled slyly and nudged Avinya.

"In your dreams, you fag!" Avinya shot back.

"There will be two teams, the Black Team and the Red Team. There will be a girl cabin and a guy cabin for each team," Chris said loudly, addressing everyone. "So I'll announce the teams, and you guys will all unpack. Spend your evening however you like, because tomorrow will be your first challenge!"

"So, hurry up!" Mariah shouted, carrying about six suitcases, and her arms were shaking.

Damon came over and took two off her hands.

"Thanks!" she expressed. He nodded.

"No problem, you just looked like you needed some help," he said calmly.

"Oh-kay. Black Team! If I call your name, go over to the two cabins with the black roofs. Guys get the one on the left, girls on the right." Chris gestured to the cabins. "Mitchell!" Mitchell 'whoop'ed and ran over to the cabin. "Arlen, David,"

"Dude," David looked at Arlen, "challenge you to a wrestling match. You, me, at the cabin."

"You're on!"

"Lexi, Terran!" Chris said. Lexi slumped over to her cabin.

"Cool, we're on the same team!" Terran smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled a bit, but said nothing.

"And Walter, Mariah, and Sarah," Chris waved them to their cabins with a hand gesture. Mariah stumbled all over with her many suitcases, Damon had handed the two back to her since he wasn't going to be in her cabin, clearly. Sarah rolled her eyes at Mariah's miniskirt.

"Yeesh. Where'd ya get that skirt, Abercrombie?" Sarah commented, sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, yes! How did you know!?" Mariah was wide eyed. Walter had heard this, and rolled his eyes, walking to the guy's Black Team cabin.

"And last, Lisa and Kassie!" Chris grinned, and turned to the remaining campers. Lisa was _still_ immersed in her backwards Japanese book, so she continued reading while she walked. She ran into a totem pole. She looked up at it.

"Ow. Stupid pole."

"Hi! I'm Kassie! You're Lisa, right?" Kassie jumped up beside her.

"Yeah. And?" Kassie frowned at Lisa's boring attitude.

All of the Black Team officially all had entered their cabins.

"And for the rest of you! Effie, Damon, Ronni, Dolton, Jasmine, Terry, Yin, Mark, Kenny and Avinya! You are the Red Team, in those cabins over there. Well, go on! Meet all your fellow campers!" Chris laughed, just waiting for fights to break out.

**''''in the black team's guy cabin''''**

"Kay everyone, I'm Terran!" Terran said loudly, and smiled. Walter rolled his eyes sitting on his bunk.

"Who cares?" Walter muttered.

"We have to get to know each other and like, _bond,_ dude! Don't you want to win? We gotta have teamwork!" Mitchell said.

"Rrrrrr, ah!" David shouted, his arms shaking, trying to pin Arlen to the ground. Arlen bent his shoulder way back and boom! David instantly was pinned on the ground, Arlen's hands covering his shoulders.

Arlen snorted. "Way too easy." David looked up in surprise, then slumped in defeat.

"That was sooo an illegal move," he said and opened a comic book.

"So, what do you guys think of the chicks here?" Arlen smiled and raised his eyebrows.

**''''in the black team girl cabin''''**

"I call a top bunk!" Mariah shouted, scanning the beds. She threw her many suitcases up onto one that didn't have a window right near the place where your head would be. She grinnned. "Looks like I got the best bed!"

"I want the one under yours," Kassie told her, and set her stuff down.

"Okay seriously? How long have you been reading that thing?!" Lexi groaned to Lisa, who was STILL hungrily reading her fat book.

"Boing..boing...boing..OW!" Sarah bounced on her knees on her top bunk, occasionally hitting her head on the ceiling. She didn't seem to mind.

Mariah proceeded to get out a magazine from her bag, and read it aloud. "So, the new colors are light pink and gold. Put them together and you're all gorgeous! Ohmigosh, I need this stuff!"

"Shut up, you freak!" Lisa finally took her head out of the book.

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed, tapping her iPhone with a stylus.

"I wouldn't be talking! Look at your shirt!" Mariah pointed a manicure-d finger at Lisa's shirt. It was a black tee, with the word 'FREAK' written on it in purple. Lisa laughed.

"That's an awesome shirt!" Sarah hopped off her bunk to see it better.

"Guys, I think we should work out a strategy," Kassie stood in the middle of the room. "We all really need to win these challenges!"

Lexi nodded, sitting on a low bunk with a skateboard in her lap. She spun the wheels with her fingers. "Totally."

"We should also talk with the guys about how the Black Team must dominate!" Kassie pumped a fist in the air.

"The guys......" Mariah started and grinned.

**''''in the red team's guy cabin'''**

"I can't wait for the first challenge!" Dolton jumped up and pumped a fist.

"Yeah, man! We have to celebrate today to, ya know, get out energy so we can prepare ourselves!"

"Yes! We can invite all the Red Team!" Damon put in, happily.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Terry added. They all jumped up. Kenny however, leaned against the wall. Upside down.

**''''in the red team's girl cabin''''**

"Whoohoo! Ah-ha! Oh yeeea!" Effie squealed, doing flips around the whole room.

"Effie you idiot! Stop jumping around like you're insane! Some of us are trying to, like-" Avinya stopped ranting for a moment.

"Hey little crickety cricket! I'm just gonna take you and put you in my tree frogs cage..." Jasmine dumped a handful of crickets into a cage. Her tree frogs jumped all over them.

"Mmmimm-ummm-ommimimyyy," Yin hummed happily to her rock music in her ears. She removed one ear-bud. "Avinya, it's not like she's hurting anyone," Yin pointed out, and rolled her eyes. She could already tell Avinya wasn't going to be her bestie.

"Ah-hem! Could someone playse help me with ma hair?" Ronni gestured to her braids, one was slightly coming undone. She crossed her arms when she was ignored. A knock on their cabin door was heard. Yin jumped up to get it.

"Hey Mark!"

...

"No, we're not doing anything, really,"

...

"Cool! We'll be there in a few!" Yin shut the door.

"What's he want?" Avinya put her hands on her hips.

"They're throwing a Red Team party! We can get out energy before we have to do the challenge tomorrow! It'll be tons of fun. I'm going!" Yin told everyone.

"Oooh! I wanna come too," Effie announced. Ronni huffed at her hair but nodded in agreement. There was no way she could be left out at a party.

"I'll come. It's at the guys cabin? With them?" Avinya asked.

"Yeah," Yin said.

"I might be a bit late. I'm gonna check out the island first, but I'll meet you guys there," Jasmine stood up and tossed her long red hair.

"M'kay," Yin grinned and opened the cabin door. "Let's party!"

**ATTENTION! IF YOU ARE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

**Now you know all the characters surrounding you on the island. please either send me a review or PM me of who you want to be coupled up with. you can read their auditions to find out more about them. Lisa is actually Rave, i just got her permission to change her name. If you don't want to be paired up ignore this message. My character is Mariah, and I'll post a review of her audition ASAP if someone wants to pair up with her. IF YOU DON'T SEND ME A REVIEW OR A PM SAYING WHO YOU WANT TO BE PAIRED WITH, YOU WILL NOT BE PAIRED UP!! SO DO IT! Unfortunently, i can't 100% guarantee that you'll be with the person you want. I'll try!**

**bye for now!**


	4. Ready, Set,

**Hey people! I just gotta remind you of the PM or review things about couples. if you don't tell me who you want to be paired up with, i can't really pair you up with anyone. well i can but... anyways. I need some feedback! So far the DEFINITE pairs are MariahXDamon, and YinXKenny. For example, Terran says to be paired with Lexi, but Ronni says to be paired with Terran or Arlen. And Avinya says to be paired with Arlen! Mitchell says to be with Kassie, but Kassie says to be with Terry! Not to mention, Lexi says to be paired with Arlen. Mark says to be with Effie, and Sarah says to be with Mark! What's an author to do!? Help me out here please!**

"Hello, and welcome to Totally Total Drama Island! Last week here, we established teams! The Red Team, and the Black Team. The campers got to know each other a little! But what will happen on the island for the very first challenge!? Who will be the first to be voted off!? Stay tuned and find out the answers to all those questions on Totally! Total! Drama! Island!" Chris threw his hands in the air.

"Whehhhzzzooohm!" a loud helicopter was heard over the cabins. Boom! Effie's head hit the bunk on top of her as she sat up.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, then started laughing. Yes, pain is hilarious.

"Ugh! I don't wanna get up this early! I need sleep!" Yin protested and looked out the window.

"Hey, Jasmine, you never showed up at the party last night!" Ronni realized, and rolled over to look at Jasmine. A huge lump was under her covers, and you couldn't see what was under it. Yin huffed out of bed and whipped the covers away.

"Ahhhh!" Ronni screamed. There was an enormous grey wolf in Jasmine's bed, sleeping.

"Who woke me up!?" Avinya flipped on her stomach, resting on her elbows to glare at the girls.

"Um, me, I think," Ronni thought of her high scream.

"Ugh! Let me sleep, got it?" Avinya demanded. Ronni nodded.

"CAMPERS! MEET OUTSIDE BY THE DOCK OF SHAME! THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT NEED TO BE ESTABLISHED, AND OF COURSE, YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Chris shouted through a megaphone, in a helicopter above their cabins. Jasmine opened the door and walked inside.

"What is that wolf doing here!?" Yin yelled.

"Oh! Him! Well, I missed the party last night because I was out on the island. Yeah, and I found him! He was really cold, and hungry. So I brought him here to warm up," Jasmine explained, as if it was no big deal.

"Is he harmless?" Ronni asked.

"Yes. Well, as far as I know he is."

"He'd better be." said Yin, who walked over to pet the wolf.

"How did you know he was hungry? Do you speak wolf? I do!" Effie babbled. "Ahwooooooo-ooooooo!" she howled.

"Okay campers! Today will be your first challenge! But before I explain that, I need to explain the confessional!"

"The what?" Lisa groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was more of a night person.

"The confessional is that shack over there. It's also a bathroom, but don't use the bathroom in there! There's a camera that you can talk to. Tell all the viewers what you're thinking about anything! It's a way to talk to someone about someone, without the someone you're talking about to hear it!"

"That's like, wayyy confusing," Mariah tilted her head, and her hair fell to the side. (_Confessionals will be in italics, unless otherwise said._)

"Well, whatever! Your challenge for today! It's a classic, a relay race!"

"Really? That seems...not all that," Mark said.

"Oh really? Well it is. Here, let's walk through the course," Chris gestured. The first camper of each team was to skateboard out onto the dock of shame, and hit a bell while they did. They would then have their swimsuit under their clothes, so they would take off their regular clothes and swim out in the....not so great water. A boat would be waiting, which they would then water-ski in a circle. They would then be let onto a waiting canoe, and they would row back on shore. They would hit the next waiting camper's hand.

The next camper was to simply run-down a steep mountain.

They would hit the next TWO campers hands, and they would have "three legs and three arms" (tied together) to dribble a soccer ball to the next waiting campers.

The next THREE would also be tied together-at the waists. They had to rollerblade (ha!) to the next TWO waiting campers.

One of the two would piggy-back the other to take one lap on the inside of a bears cave.

They would run out to tag the next and last camper- who had to cross an extremely wobbly and unstable bridge over alligator-infested water. The last camper would run back to the dock of shame, hopefully before the other team's last camper did the same.

"Alright people, get your team into the order you want!" Chris announced, and let the campers start figuring out their strategies.

A few minutes later, the two teams had everyone waiting in their place. For the Black Team's order: Mitchell, Arlen, Mariah&Kassie, David&Lexi&Lisa, Walter&Sarah, and last Terran.

For the Red Team's order: Damon, Effie, Mark&Ronni, Terry&Dolton&Avinya, Jasmine&Yin, and last Kenny.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" all the campers cheered, excited to begin the kind of dangerous but still hopefully fun first challenge.

"Are you sure?" Chris leaned towards them.

"YEAH!!!!!"

"Well, let's begin- RIGHT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Chris burst into laughter.

**Awww, what a cliffhanger! I'll update ASAP. It is harder than you think to figure out all this couple stuff!**


	5. Go!

**And here you see a teenage girl author, in a baggy gray tee shirt, looking at her bright computer screen. Her screen says it's 10:13 AM. She has dark circles under her eyes, and a bowl of already eaten Cookie Crisp sits in front of her. An adorable tuxedo cat hangs his head on the screen, sitting on top of the computer. There are also many notebooks on the desk, with lots of purple-penned writing on them, with various names and hearts and ideas. She looks frazzled and tired. But yet, she writes on, for her reviewers and supporters. What is a poor girl like this to do? Well first, put on a headband to pull back her not-brushed hair. And then, write her next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. I do, however, own Totally Total Drama Island, and the character Mariah.

"Okay Damon and Mitchell, you guys are first up! Are you ready?" Chris yelled.

Damon and Mitchell were positioned right before a waiting skateboard on each side of the Dock of Shame. "Yeah!" they both yelled.

"GO!"

Damon and Mitchell immediately jumped on the skateboards, going fast but not too fast. CLANG, CLANG! The bells were heard, Mitchell's was tapped first. They each whipped off their clothes, and were left in their trunks. Damon jumped quickly into the water, belting out a very strong frontstroke. Splash, splash! Mitchell tried to catch up, but there was no way. Damon had a lead by a lot with his great swimming. Damon was already up on his water skiis when Mitchell was just reaching them. Vrozzzzm! The boat made a lap in a circle, Damon grinning and holding on with one hand. Mitchell told the boat driver to start, and vrozzzzm! He finally made around a circle, but Damon had already made it to shore. Mitchell paddled fiercely with his oars, determined to catch up.

"Effie!" Damon shouted up to Effie, who was waiting at the top of the huge cliff. There was a ladder for him to climb. Mitchell hopped out of his canoe and sprinted onto shore.

"There's only one ladder!" he exclaimed.

"Ahhhyaiyaiyaaaaaah!" Effie screamed, running down the steep rocky cliff. She took a running leap, and simply soared the rest of the way down.

"Arlen dude, go!" Mitchell panted, tagging Arlen's hand. Arlen backed up, then ran at full speed off the cliff. "Whaaohhhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted, spreading his arms like an airplane. His cheeks sucked back, as if he was in a wind tunnel. Do-bohm! Effie hit the ground un-gracefully.

"Whoa! That was AWESOME! Oh my gosh, that was sooo cool! It was like I was flying! Like a bird! Ha!" Effie jumbled out, as she ran a few meters to tag Mark and Ronni. As for Arlen, da-bohm! He landed on his feet, but hard. His knees bent, but he sprinted full speed to Mariah and Kassie.

"Guys, we're losing! Get us back up!" Arlen demanded as he slapped the girls.

"Ow!" Mariah yelped, but started running, and immediately toppled over according to her left leg being tied to Kassie's right. Arlen watched this and slapped his forehead. Mariah stumbled back up.

"Girl, we gotta win this!" Kassie quickly started dribbling the soccer ball with her left leg, then the 'middle'. Left, middle, left, middle. Faster and faster. All Mariah had to do was keep up.

"Ow, ow!" Ronni pouted, account of all the bumping into she did with Mark, trying to dribble. She certainly wasn't a soccer chick.

"Suck it up, we have a small lead! We gotta keep it. Just dribble, priss!" Mark told her. Ronni gasped and shoved him to the side. He glared but continued to dribble the ball.

"Go!" Ronni hit Avinya's arm. A moment later Kassie hit Lexi's.

"Come on guys, we're catching up to them!" Lexi said, rollerblading with David and Lisa. Lisa pulled out a tiny book from her pocket.

"This is no time for reading, dimwit!" David slapped the book out of her hands.

"Ahhh!" Lisa turned around, arms reaching towards her lone book on the ground.

"Lisa, skate!" Lexi yelled, but in that second they all squashed together and tumbled in a heap. "Thanks a lot, if you hadn't have stopped we wouldn't be in this mess!" Lisa shrugged, taking no offense. They were tangled up. Lucky for them, Terry, Dolton, and Avinya weren't doing too well either.

"Guys, get off of me! I'm squashed!" Avinya complained, in between Terry and Dolton.

"How are we supposed to if we're tied together, smart one?" Terry shouted. "Just skate!" He pushed his feet faster and faster whipping behind him.

"You're going too fast!" Dolton panted, whipping his feet as fast as he could, dangling on the end. Avinya looked back.

"They're right behind us!" she screeched, and skated as fast as she could. Quickly, they had gained a lead.

"Go, go, go! Keep our lead!" Terry slammed into Yin. Yin hopped onto Jasmine's back.

"Let's do this!" Yin pumped her fist, her music player in her pocket, earphones in her ears. Jasmine looked up, then back, then started to run.

"Oh my gosh, there's the bear!" Jasmine said excitedly. She bent down to pet the enormous sleeping bear. Right outside the cave, David slammed into Walter.

"Get on my back," Sarah gestured and winced.

"But I'm heavier than you!" he complained, confused.

"Do it!!!" he hopped onto her back. She grunted under the weight. Clomp, clomp, clomp, they ran into the cave.

"Hey, Walter and Sarah are coming in!" Yin yelled. The bear waved-yes waved- goodbye to Jasmine.

"I'll miss you grizzly!" Jasmine blew a kiss, and then flew out of the cave, with Yin bouncing on her back.

"Jasmine probably tamed the bear," Sarah said, trying to run. The bear took one look at the scared chubby boy on her back, and

"RRRROWRRRRR!" the grizzly got up and swiped at Walter.

"Ahhhh! Sarah, run!" Sarah took off.

"It's hard, you're heavy!"

"RRROWWWRRRR!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Walter fell off Sarah. The grizzly looked at him and without a second thought did a belly flop right on top of his body.

"Mmmfffl!" Walter tried to protest, but Sarah was running for her _own_ life.

"Go!" Yin tagged Kenny. "We're so gonna win!" she smiled at him. He smiled back, and took off in a blur.

"Pfft." Kenny looked at the broken, unstable bridge. He swiftly hopped from broken board to broken board, sometimes hopping on his hands. He waved at the hungry alligators below. "Bye, bye!" He said, taking the last step onto the regular land again. Snap snap, splash! The alligators fought in rage.

"Terran, go! I think Kenny's already past the bridge!" Sarah smacked his shoulder.

Terran took off without a word. Though, he did wonder, where was Walter? He got to the bridge and slowly took his first step. The bridge wobbled.

"Whoa!" he quickly took a few more leaping steps, and mocked the crocodiles, who were quite angry. He took off with all his might towards the Dock of Shame. Thank god Terran was a good runner, and he quickly saw Kenny a few feet ahead of him, going as fast as he could. His heart beat unbearably and a pain in his side was killing him.

"I can win this,"

DONG!

A boy leaped up. "Yes!"

"THE RED TEAM WINS!!!!" Chris shouted, loud as he could.

"Yeah!!!" Kenny sprung up, jumping in victory.


	6. Voted Off and Gender What?

**Okay people, I am working out some of the pairing stuff. Some of it. But well, that's my struggle. Just read the dang chapter, k?**

"As for the Black Team," Chris shook his head in shame towards the unhappy Black Team members, "you will have your first bonfire ceremony. Right now, head off for confessionals to put in your vote. Then meet back at the campfire."

The Red Team whooped and hopped back to their own cabins, while the Black Team slumped away.

The Black Team, a few minutes later, sat in rows around a campfire.

"Campers, these are your invincibility. These mean safe. If I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. If I don't, then it is time for you to walk the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers!" Chris gestured out towards the dock. The boat rang it's bell.

"Get on with it!" Sarah said impatiently.

"Mitchell," Chris said.

"Whoo!" Mitchell sighed in relief and ate his marshmallow.

"Kassie."

"Sweet!" she got up and stood next to Mitchell. He held up a hand, and she slapped it and grinned.

"Lexi and...David."

"Cool!" Lexi brightened and took a marshmallow. David nodded his head and beamed.

"Oh yeah!" He expressed.

"Arlen, Sarah and...Lisa,"

They came up and got the marshmallows, breathing out sighs of relief.

"Mariah."

"Thank god!" she hopped up and took one.

Walter and Terran looked at each other, looks of only pure nervousness.

"So...who will it be? Terran.....or.....Walter?" Chris droned out, suspense-fully.

Terran gulped. Walter brushed a bead of sweat of his forehead. "And the last marshmallow goes to....Terran!"

Terran breathed out a huge sigh. "Whew!"

Walter looked up in sadness and shock.

"Dude, that way to the Dock of Shame," Chris pointed. Walter slumped away, clomping on the wooden deck and climbed onto the boat. He look as sad as a hungry puppy, and waved to the unusual-faced campers watching him leave.

"No one did like him much," Mariah said thoughtfully, on the way back to the cabin. "He was too shy."

"He had a cool name though. Wahhhlllter. Wall. Terrrr," Sarah said, and laughed. "Funny." Lexi gave her a weird look.

"Are you like, insane?" Lexi asked, already coming to her own conclusion.

"Last time I checked, yessss!" This got Sarah even weirder stares by everyone.

Bam! "Ow!" Lexi's head whipped up, slamming the ceiling. "Will ya stop with the helicopter, Chris!?" she angrily raised a fist in the air, in protest.

"Campers! Rise and shine! Get ready for your next challenge, meet outside by the mess hall!" Chris blasted his voice out to everyone.

Kassie groaned and shook out her black curly hair. She reached over to a dresser and pulled her bangs back with a blue ribbon.

"Ew! This is actually food? Sick! I am soooo not eating this," Avinya crossed her arms at the yellow-ish slop in a bowl in front of her.

Mariah looked over at the Red Team's table at Avinya. "I know! Isn't it disgusting? Ohmigosh, I love your shirt!!" Mariah shouted, even though she wasn't that far away. Avinya's top was red with a teal peace sign on it.

"Whatever," Avinya ignored the compliment and shoved her bowl away.

"Okay, everyone! Today's challenge is a weird one, called Gender Switches!" Chris announced to everybody.

"Um, what exactly does that mean?" Dolton asked.

"It means you guys are gonna have to work together in in pairs with someone of the opposite sex on your own team. You will have to change that person to make them look as much as possible as the opposite gender!" Chris chuckled. "This is gonna be hilarious!"

"Ohmigosh! I am like, soooo good with hair and makeup and clothes! I am gonna win!!!" Mariah jumped up. True, that actually was a skill.

"Okay, I do not want to be turned into a girl," Terry rolled his eyes. "This is bull."

"Well Terry...I wouldn't say that if I were you. Refusing to the challenge is an automatic walking of the Dock of Shame," Chris waggled a finger.

"What!?" Arlen said, obviously thinking the same as Terry. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"All the supplies you might need are on these two tables. Red team, stay over there by that table on the right, and Black Team same for that one on the left," Chris pointed. "Get into pairs!"

As for the Red Team, Mark was with Effie, Kenny was with Yin, Jasmine was with Damon, Terry was with Avinya, and Ronni with Dolton. As for the Black Team, Lexi was with Terran, Kassie was with Mitchell, Lisa with David, and Mariah and Sarah had to be a three group with Arlen, as of Walter being gone.

The Black Team headed over to their table, and the Red Team to theirs. David scanned the table.

"Uhhh, Chris? What about clothes, do we have to worry about those?" David spoke up.

"Oh! Hehe! I forgot, you guys will have to switch clothes with your partner," Chris broke into a burst of laughing.

"What, so we have to go back and forth to the cabins to change?" Yin asked. "Won't this take awhile?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, uh, you're right, so you guys are just gonna have to change out here. It's not like you're naked," Chris winced and shrugged. "You can find something nearby to change behind if you want." The campers exchanged looks, not quite knowing what to think.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Damon wondered aloud.

"I dunno...it doesn't seem very...." Ronni trailed off and looked around nervously. "I think bad."

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"Uh...yeah," and other mumbles of unsure and wary responds were muttered of the campers.

"Well, let's get this started everyone! Go!" Chris yelled.

**Bet ya didn't see that coming! Mwahaha! Don't worry, it's not going to be as dirty as your dirty mind thought it would be. Sorry Walter, you're gone. I've got most of the pairing down, which means that Terry, Dolton, David, Sarah, Lisa, Arlen, Jasmine and Ronni will NOT be paired up. Unless you PM me and say that you really want to be with one of those remaining people. Bye for now!**


	7. Switching and a Surprise!

**Today our author sits at her computer, the clock says 6:55 PM. She just had a chicken quesadilla, and is happy at her many pleased reviewers. I bet you couldn't wait for this chapter, I update fairly fast though. I always like when a story I like is updated fast. So here ya go, enjoy!**

It was hard for Chris to hold back his laughter, Chef was even there watching the madness. All of the campers had just begun to rush around, trying to turn their partner into the opposite gender.

"Um...I think this will work...." Lexi said to Terran as she worked hair gel through his dirty-blonde spikes, trying to get them to lay flat. She clipped in a pink barrette. She stood back and surveyed her work.

"Does it look good?" he asked.

"Totally! You look hot!" Lexi nodded and giggled. She fluffed up the hair on the back of his head, and proceeded to do his makeup.

"Well, you can't tell that you have long hair anymore," Damon said, looking at Jasmine's head, which had a green baseball cap on it. Her hair was bundled up underneath it.

"Okay..." she responded. She suddenly gasped and jumped up. "Oh my gosh! A turtle!" She ran over to a small green turtle and bent over to pick it up. As she did, the cap fell off her head and her red waves tumbled out.

"Oh shoot, I have to do it over again!" Damon exclaimed and walked over.

"How did you do this!?" Kassie gasped, looking at her unbelievable hair. it was somehow piled on top of her head, and looked totally natural. As if she was a boy with black curly hair.

"Um, I don't really know," Mitchell admitted. "But it looks really good," he gave her a thumbs-up. Mitchell's hair had already been done. Kassie had simply somehow flat-ironed it, and it looked like a blonde crop hair cut. Also, he had in Kassie's blue ribbon to tie back his "bangs".

Chris scanned the campers, all working intently. He didn't see any that were doing the clothing switching yet. They must all be starting with hair and faces.

"Okay, your hair is already short so we're good. Um..." David looked at Lisa's short brown hair. He rumpled it up with his hand. "Not bad!"

"Er...I'm not so good with hair..." Lisa warned him. She flattened it out a bit with gel, and plopped on a red velvet headband. "That should be just find."

"This looks like I'm Jamaican!" Ronni cried out in disappointment, looking in a hand-held mirror.

"Yeah, but like a Jamaican man. Who is white," Dolton thought about it. Ronni's French braids looked more like dreadlocks now, and she had on a black, yellow, red and green striped knit hat type of deal. She did look quite Jamaican. Dolton's hair had been neatly combed was left alone except a few sparkly bobby pins. He had on red lipstick, and absolutely was trying to do everything to get it off without Ronni noticing and scolding him.

"Ugh! How will I ever live with myself?" Terry shook his head, which had a pink bandanna tied around it.

"Shut up. You look like a girl, which is exactly the point," Avinya said, fixing her own hair that was tied up in a bun. The bun was hidden under a grey winter hat. She then dusted some pink blush on his cheeks.

"Do I look sexy?" he struck a pose, looking up with a hand under his chin, his mouth slightly open. Avinya smacked his face to the side.

Mark grabbed something black and creamy and smeared it roughly on Effie's cheeks. Her pale skin now looked rough, dirty, and very guy-ish. "Sweet!" she said.

"It looks so good, dude," Mark rubbed his hands together. His messy blonde hair had been neatly combed, parted, and two tiny ponytails were at the base of his head. Effie just barely had enough hair for them. "You look good," he finished as she took off her purple hoop earrings. Effie paused.

"Thanks," she oddly accepted the comment. They looked away from each other quickly. Ak-werrd...

"Oh my gosh, this is looking sooo cute," Yin took another piece of Kenny's dark hair and straightened it.

"Cute?" he asked, not sure how he felt about that.

"Cute as in girlish," she responded and let go of his hair. "There, I'm done. Wow, your hair looks so much longer!" Yin's own hair was clipped back, so you could only see it if you looked at her from behind. Her blue streak of hair hung lone in her face.

"Dare you to let me cut this shorter," Kenny challenged, looking at the blue hair hanging. It was quite long. Yin pursed her lips, but only for a moment.

"Do it!" she decided. Kenny took the scissors and 'snip!' part of the hair fell to the ground, but a fair amount was still left hanging. About chin length.

"And....done!" Mariah finished up Arlen's rusty colored hair. She had swept it to the side, and spiked it up naturally in a few places, it was very edgy and still a bit messy. She twisted a lock into a glittery clip, and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She had also snipped a few pieces shorter, but not all of it. Arlen did not know of that... Mariah's hair was under a worn-out black baseball cap, but her almost-black bangs hung in her face. Sarah's was short, so it was left alone except for a black bandanna wrapped around her head across her forehead.

It was as if everyone had realized it at the same time. Time to strip! Well, time to strip behind something so no one could see. Chris also realized this and laughed. "Go on campers, you only have fifteen minutes left!"

"What!? We're being timed?" Kassie yelped. "You didn't tell us that." she put her hands on her hips. Chris shrugged weakly.

"Hurry up!" he yelled and laughed again.

Damon stepped up to the plate and took off his shirt, revealing tanned brown skin and abs. Mariah's eyes widened. She immediately ran over.

"Whoa. Those are impressive," she said and laughed. "Do you do a lot of sports?" she asked, her eyes still on the abs.

"Mostly swimming, it's awesome!" he grinned.

"Cool, I like swimming, too! That sure paid off," she giggled again and widened her eyes even more. Mariah then skipped off. She was practically obsessed with guys who had abs.

"Huh. I wonder if she thought he was hot?" Sarah sarcastically said to Lisa, who laughed.

"Too bad his hair was in tiny pigtails!" Lisa laughed some more.

"Twelve more minutes campers!" Chris announced loudly.

"Wait, I have a question," Jasmine raised her hand and waved it. "We have to switch clothes with our partners?"

"Yeah," said Dolton.

"But how will we give the clothes to our partners to change into, without stripping in front of them!?" she realized and threw her hands in the air.

All the campers took this to thought, and all heads turned to Chris.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you sicko!" Avinya screamed at him. He simply smiled and shrugged.

**What a cliffhanger, huh? Again! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens!**


	8. Losers and Elimination!

**Here again is our teen authoress. There is a bottle of half-full vitamin water on the desk. She looks like she's half dead. She just came home from babysitting a colicky baby who cried for...almost 2 hours!!!!!!! but ya know what? she writes for you anyway so be honored.  
**

It was quiet. Terran looked around, and took off his shirt. Lexi looked at him. "You're in good shape," she commented.

"Thanks?" he wondered if it was a compliment or not. Mitchell took off his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to stare, ladies," he joked and pretended he was being mobbed. He was in good shape, after all he was quite athletic.

"You play sports?" Kassie asked him.

"Yeah, lots. You?" he responded.

"Uh...not really," her voice trailed off. David, Mark and Dolton. Nothing to gawk at. Kenny took off his shirt, and Yin hid a smile. Terry and Arlen took off their shirts. In the quiet scene, Lisa burst out laughing. Many of the guys immediately looked at her, demanding she wasn't laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Lexi questioned her.

"Well, it's pretty funny. I mean, a bunch of regular girls standing around, and a bunch of shirtless guys standing around? Isn't it weird?" she laughed again. The girls exchanged glances and started giggling and whispering. Dolton slapped his forehead.

"It must be a girl thing," he said aloud.

Effie sighed and started jumping up and down in place like a spring. Straight up and down. Bounce, bounce, bounce. She went down, knees bent, then shot up like a rocket into the top branches of a very tall tree. No one could see her. A slightly ripped purple minidress popped out of the leaves and branches, and floated down to the ground. "Mark!" she shouted from up high in her place. Mark picked up the clothes and ducked behind a huge rock boulder type thing. Coincidentally, there was a rock like this behind each makeover table. He came out about thirty seconds later.

"Haha! Dude, you look like an idiot!" Terry laughed at Mark, who was waddling around in the minidress, which was clearly too tight for him.

"Not as bad as you," Mark shot back, looking at Terry in his short brown jean shorts and red tank top of Avinya's. "Short shorts," Mark laughed.

"Girls, you are such wimps," Mariah declared and stood in everyone's clear view. "I-"

"Us wimps? You freak out if you get a bit of dirt on you miniskirt," Sarah pointed out and crossed her arms. Mariah glared at her.

"That's different. It really doesn't matter if they see us," she stuck a thumb to the guys, "it's not like they're seeing us naked," she finished off with wriggling out of her tube top. She stood in front of everyone, in her strapless red bra. She tossed her tube top to Arlen. "Try not to stretch it out," Mariah demanded, not facing anyone. Arlen pulled it over his head, and it fit like a muscle shirt.

Some guy whistled at Mariah as she leaned over to remove her miniskirt. Arlen tossed her his camouflage shirt, which she put on. She stood in a red thong, but put on Arlen's baggy black jeans.

"How am I supposed to keep these on my hips?" she demanded, holding them up with a hand.

"How am I supposed to get this skirt on?" Arlen demanded right back, trying to jump into Mariah's teeny jean skirt. Kassie pulled on Mitchell's white tee shirt with the Nike symbol. She tossed him her blue shirt, which he put on.

"Campers, you only have a little over five minutes," Chris warned everyone through a megaphone. Many gasps were heard.

"This is ridiculous," Avinya came out from behind a tree in a black and red shirt with a skull on it and baggy pants that she held up. "How is anyone supposed to fit in each other's clothes?"

"I agree," Ronni appeared, in Dolton's white tee, white jacket and blue jeans. Dolton was oddly jogging in place in Ronni's white skirt and cropped pink tank top.

"Ha! Dude, yours is probably the worst yet!" Arlen said, looking at Dolton's outfit.

"Yeah, I know," Dolton sighed. Yin and Kenny were switching bottoms, they both went from faded jeans to faded jeans.

"How com you're not changing?" Jasmine asked Sarah, who was just chilling on the ground.

"Cause I'm in a group of three, so Arlen and Mariah switch and I just stay in my own clothes," Sarah smirked.

"Lucky," Lexi muttered, walking past her.

Everyone had gotten changed and were lined up for Chris to inspect. He peered at the contestants with narrowed eyes. "Kassie, good hair!" he commented. Kassie looked at Mitchell and smiled. He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. "Terran...good makeup." Terran looked at Lexi, who waggled her eyeliner in the air. She beamed. "Mariah. Those are way huge on you!" Chris pointed to her enormous clothes.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Chris shrugged.

"Arlen-snort-hahaha-snort-hahahahaha! Nice miniskirt, dude!" Chris pointed and laughed. Arlen moved his face close to Chris' and death glared at him. Chris' eyes went wide and quickly moved on. "Mitchell...not bad! Let's see...David...that's an ugly headband but it's girlish. Pretty good. Sarah...you look exactly the same. What?"

"Well I didn't have to change. You told me that. And my hair is already short. And I don't wear makeup. I already am as close to a guy as you can get...except...well, ya know," Sarah looked at herself to prove her point.

"I guess so...." Chris pondered and moved on. "Lexi...man! Your makeover is totally great, you look like a guy!" Chris praised. Lexi looked over at Terran and gave a flirty wink. "Avin-ya! Whoa, I didn't recognize you at first!" She scowled at him. Chris walked on. "Effie! Very tough looking," he nodded his head.

"I know right? Isn't it great? It is so cool, I look like Mark only different. I only look like him a little cause like, I'm wearing his clothes!" Effie babbled.

"Mark, looks like you guys were a good team, you both look fantastic," Chris said. Mark and Effie high-fived. "Damon, dude! Your hair looks like a chick's! Awesome job!" Damon sighed and tugged at his hair. "Kenny, I gotta hand it to ya man, you don't look like a dude," Chris grinned and laughed. "Ronni! I mean, Row-na! Howsa in Jamaica mon?" Chris burst into laughter. Ronni crossed her arms.

"I really should be treated better than this," she pouted.

"Terry, nice outfit," Chris chuckled. Terry pounded his fist into his palm threateningly. "Jasmine, not half bad. All your long hair looks gone, so that's good," he said. "Dolton. Love that lipstick color, like, where did you like, get it?" Chris mimicked in a high girly voice. "Lisa....okay you don't look that changed...whatever." Lisa rolled her eyes and pulled out a book. "And last, Yin! Great job, you totally look different," he commented.

"It's all cause of my partner!" she grinned and looked over at Kenny. He shot her a thousand-watt smile. Yin looked away and smiled a bit.

"Okay everyone, me and Chef will debate who overall won this challenge. The losers will cast their votes, and someone will be voted off!"

-----after chris and chef talked for about five minutes-----

"And the winner of the Gender Switching challenge is......The Red Team!"

"Whoohoo!" shouts of joy were heard from everyone on red.

"As for the Black Team, go and cast your votes, then meet at the campfire!" Chris sadly shook his head, as the Black Team slumped over to confessionals, quite unhappy with their second loss.

_Kassie is seen in the confessional outhouse. "I really didn't think that we were doing bad, it's just the other team is better! I really didn't want to vote off anyone, but...they were just not trying and participating! This is a contest! You have to want to win!"_

Cricket cricket. Chris holds a plate of marshmallows in front of him. "Campers. When I call your name, come up and claim your invincibility. If I do not call your name, you will havbe to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Loser Boat away!"

Everyone looked nervous, scared for their second loss.

"So. The first three marshmallows go to...Mitchell, Kassie, and Lexi," Chris gestured for them to come up. They eagarly ate. "The next three are... Terran, Mariah, and Arlen!" The three jumped up in relief to get the marshmallows. A very nervous looking Sarah, David and Lisa were left. "Sarah," Chris called her name out. She hopped up fast and stood by everyone else. "David, Lisa. You are the final two. For one of you, this is yoru last night here on Totally Total Drama Island. The last marshmallow goes to...."

Everyone leaned their heads forward to David and Lisa anxiously. Dramatic music played in the backround.

"David." Chris flicked a marshmallow to David, who took it in pleasure. Lisa looked up from her fat book.

"Seriously? This is stupid. Whatever, it was boring here anyway. I can go home and read," she got up and walked away to the dock. She waved as the boat floated her away.


	9. Hide and Seek Tag

** This chapter will be A LOT LONGER. I've decided my chapters are too short.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Total Drama Island.

"Campers! Wakee wakee, meet at the dining hall for breakfast!" Chris yelled and the speaker blasted for all the sleeping campers to hear.

Everyone sat at their tables, trying to eat the glop of Chef's.

"Okay everybody! It's time for your third challenge!" Chris blew a loud horn, scaring everyone. "It's a classic, hide and seek tag!" **(a/n: okay i know they did this on the show but mine is different.)**

"Cool!" David shouted. He had decided this challenge he would lead his team to victory, to break their losing streak.

"Yes, it's way cool! One team will hide, and the other will seek. The seeking team will have an hour. If they do not find every camper on the hiding team in that time, they lose. If they do find every camper on the hiding team, the seekers win. So hiding team better have good hiding spots!" Chris laughed and grinned. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Terry, Lexi, come up here," Chris gestured.

"We flipping a coin?" Terry asked.

"Yes, you are," Chris said, "The team who gets this flip will be hiding," and threw the quarter in the air. "Lexi, call it!"

"Heads," she quickly said, and the coin fell in Chris's palm. He opened it.

"Heads it is! Black Team, you will be the hiders. Red Team, you guys will seek!"

"Awesome!" Effie jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah, this will be so fun," Mark agreed and looked at her.

"Alright, campers, the Black Team will have fifteen minutes to hide, but you might get longer because the seekers have to come find you. So probably around twenty minutes. Also, if someone finds you, try and run to a different hiding place before they tag you. But if they do tag you, you're out! Red Team, your goal is to find as many Black Team campers as you can as fast as possible. Once you've found them, they should report to the dining hall. Black Team, your goal is to...well, not get found at all. You are allowed to switch hiding places, but hope you won't be seen while switching!" Chris held up a shot gun and shot it into the air. "GO!"

The time when he shouted go was at ten o'clock am.

The members of the Black Team ran off in all different directions of the island, while the Red Team sat and waited.

Lexi was jogging through the forest when she started to walk. She looked around, no one to be seen. She jumped up onto a tree branch, and swung up to the next higher one, and began to climb the tree. "Ow!" she said, many pine needles jabbing into her skin as she climbed. Once she reached a high enough thick enough branch she took out her silver iPod.

Arlen turned around a huge boulder, and noticed a small hole on the side. It looked sharp and rocky, but big enough for a person to squeeze through. He crouched down and army crawled inside. It was a very tiny, cramped, rocky, dark, damp cave. More like a hole in a rock.

"This sucks," he said to himself. "At least no one will find me."

Sarah was walking around the shoreline, looking out to see. She sighed, and continued walking. Finally, she decided to hide in the girl's bathroom, in the ceiling boards. For a crappy bathroom, it had a fairly high ceiling. She jumped up onto the counter, and reached up to a wooden plank. She swung up and sat among the dust and waited.

David walked with Terran and Mitchell, talking strategy. "I think we really need this challenge. Hide somewhere where some people might not be able to get, like someplace high up. We can NOT lose this. That will be the third challenge in a row if we do."

"Yeah, no way are we being beaten again!" Terran punched his palm with his fist.

"But we do need to split up," David continued, "so I gotta find a really good hiding spot. See ya," he said, and broke into a run. He swiftly moved into the Red Team guys cabin, and lifted up one mattress on a bunk bed. There was another below it. He smushed himself in between the two, and waited as he struggled to breathe clearly.

Kassie and Mitchell coincidentally met up deep in the woods. "Hey Kassie," Mitchell waved when he noticed her.

"Hi! Got a hiding place in mind?" she asked.

"How about with you?" he grinned. Kassie blushed and looked away. Mitchell looked over at a huge bush in a clump of other bushes. Mitchell leaned closer to her and kissed her. "You wanna-" he started, but Kassie cut him off,

"Yes!" she said, and they jumped into the bush.

Mariah looked around cautiously, in the her own cabin. She opened the dresser drawer and removed the drawer from the whole thing. She winced, looking at the spiderwebs inside, and crawled into the dresser. She carefully fit the drawer back in, and sat in the dark.

Terran nervously looked around and went into the dining hall. He slowly crept into the fireplace, and planted one of his hands and one of his feet on the inside of the chimney. He pushed his hand and foot hard, enough to bring his other hand and foot up against the inside of the chimney, and was a little strained as he tried to not fall in the fireplace to be visible.

Back with the Red Team:

"Okay guys, there's only two more minutes until you can go searching! Wait, make that sixty seconds," Chris said, looking at his watch, which read 10:14.

"Just let us go already," Terry demanded.

"Ready...." Chris stared at his watch. Click, 10:15, "Go!" he yelled, and threw a hand towards the rest of the island.

The Red Team sprinted off, determined to find everyone. They clearly wanted to keep the Black Team on their streak of losing.

Jasmine scanned the Red Team guys cabin. She walked around. She hopped up on top of a bunk bed, and lifted the blankets. David widened his eyes and clenched his fists, bracing her weight on his back, in between the mattresses. She hopped down and left the cabin. She made her way over to a small field. She walked through it, and found a family of deer.

"Oh my gosh! Deer! Hi little fawn! Oh, and look at the nice buck! What a beautiful doe!" she cooed, and hugged the deer. She nuzzled her head into the buck's broad neck.

Effie whined to herself. She hadn't found anyone yet. She carefully stepped around snapping twigs in the woods. Suddenly, she turned her head and leaned to the side. She looked up. "Hahaha!" she cackled, "Gotcha!!!!" she scrambled up the tree in a flash, and pulled Lexi off her perch.

"Whoahaaaahhh!" Lexi yelled on her way crashing down, hitting her head on almost every branch.

"Mwahaha! I foundja!" Effie grinned madly, and grabbed Lexi's arm to drag her off to the dining hall.

Dolton walked along the shoreline, passing Arlen's rock. He jumped on top of it and jumped up and down. "This place is so fun," he commented to no one. "But no one knows I have a secret strategy to win! Haha! I'm king of the island!" he jumped down. Arlen lifted his eyebrows at Dolton's secret, which was no longer a secret. Well, kind of. He didn't know exactly what it was.

Mark looked around and sighed. Gosh, how come I can't find anyone!? he thought. He continued to walk along, finding nothing but a crappy summer camp.

Avinya crossed her arms and stuck out her chest. She walked along the shore past a huge rock. She stopped and walked back to it. She checked behind it, and found a rocky hole. She tried to peer inside, but all she could see was darkness...and two dark brown eyes. "Arlen?" she asked.

"Aw, dammit," he said and crawled out. She tagged him, as if he had a chance.

"Ha, you lose," she smirked. Arlen rolled his eyes.

"Bet you're pretty sad about that," he said.

"Why would you say that, you're on the other team!" Avinya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you don't want me to get kicked off," he smiled slyly.

"Who said that?" she demanded.

"I can tell that...you don't hate me," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Avinya looked away and said nothing as she re-crossed her arms.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

Ronni jumped up onto the girls bathroom counter and reached up to tag Sarah. "Ha! To the dining hall!" she laughed and helped Sarah down. Sarah sighed and slumped in defeat.

Terry ran around, desperately trying to find anyone on the opposite team. "God, where are they hiding!?" he yelled to nobody. "This is so stupid," he declared.

Kenny looked behind tree after tree in the woods. Suddenly he heard a small rustle from a bush. He spread the branches away, and Mitchell and Kassie were thisclose hiding with each other. Kenny grinned and tagged them both. "Gotcha."

Yin was actually looking for Kenny, but having no luck. She wanted to talk to him more, they totally clicked. But she was in the dining hall, searching for anyone to talk to. She looked under the table, and up the chimney. She gasped. "Terran! Ha!" she clapped her hands.

"Gotta catch me first!" he quickly pointed out, and crawled Spiderman-like up the chimney and out. Yin gasped again and ran outside. She looked up on top of the building, but Terran was no where to be seen.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

"CAMPERS!!!! THAT IS THE END OF THE CHALLENGE! ALL BLACK TEAM PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN FOUND AND ALL RED TEAM, COME TO THE DINING HALL!" the speakers blasted all around camp for everyone to hear. David smiled, still in his hiding place. Terran grinned to himself as well. He had simply run out onto the roof to trick Yin, then hopped right back into his chimney spot. It was hard not to laugh as he heard everyone come in the dining hall.

Chris looked at everyone. "Chef, looks like everyone's not here. Who's missing?" he asked Chef.

"Looks like...the blonde nice guy, the glasses brown-haired boy, and the animal loving chick."

"Wait, so that's Terran, David, and Jasmine? Jasmine? But she should be a seeker, not a hider. Where is she?" he looked towards the Read Team. "Any of you seen her?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, no one had seen her since they ran off to start looking.

Jasmine burst in the door with a deer next to her. "Hi everyone! Sorry, I didn't find anyone. I was with this amazing family of deer the whole time! They were so great, it's like they welcomed me into their family!" she rambled, happily staring at her new friend the doe.

"The WHOLE TIME YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY LOOKING!?" Avinya clenched her fists.

"Sorry! I got distracted!" Jasmine nervously looked around at her angry fellow teammates. "Uh-oh," she said.


	10. Odd Positions, Part I

**Jeez, the trouble with pairing returns! Noooo! Also- ANY IDEAS FOR CHALLENGES!? I'm running out of ideas!!! Help! Read on!**

"Red Team. One of you will be leaving the island tonight and will never be returning. Ever. Here is the plate of marshmallows, and you will each be called up to claim your marshmallow. Well, not quite all of you."

"Oh, get on with it," Terry rolled his eyes.

"By the way, campers, what I didn't tell you during the challenge was that if you found someone, you get invincibility!" A few campers cringed, and some gasped as Chris' stupid lie. "So, Yin, Avinya, Kenny, Damon and Effie, you guys are safe!" Chris flicked the marshmallows to them. Sighs of relief were heard from them. The other campers looked at each other nervously.

Jasmine bit her lip. _Camera shows her in confessional, looking nervous. "Okay, I know I cut the challenge. But it was for a good reason! How could I resist those adorable deer!?"_

"Terry and Dolton, congratulations," Chris flicked them both a marshmallow. Ronni's hand flew to her mouth, realizing it was her and Jasmine left. But then Ronni smiled and sat up confidently. There was no way that she would get voted off.

"Ronni, you get the last marshmallow!" Chris announced, and threw it to her. She caught it and grinned.

"I knew that already," she stood up with the rest of the Red Team, as Jasmine sadly walked to the Dock of Shame.

"Bye everyone, I had a good time," Jasmine sighed. She waved to the island goodbye, and yelled, "Goodbye, all you amazing animals I met!" A young fawn scampered up to her. "Bye Farrah," she said and hugged the fawn.

"Get on with it," Chef scooped her up and dumped her into the Boat of Losers.

And with that, the campers returned to their cabins to sleep.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE AT ONCE! YOU WILL HAVE BREAKFAST THERE, AND YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE WILL BE ANNOUNCED!" Chris' voice loudly blasted out of the speakers.

"Woohoo!" Dolton hopped out of his bed. "Bring on the next challenge!" The teams went to the campfire ceremony area, it was odd looking during the day without the dramatic candles.

"Campers, this next challenge will be called Odd Positions!"

"Um...odd positions? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Chris, if this is one of those stupid torture challenges again-" Avinya started to angrily ramble.

"Shut it. It is exactly what it sounds like. Who can stay in their odd position for the longest? Everyone will have a different positioning," Chris explained, and snickered.

"Do we get to pick our positions?" questioned Terry.

"Of course not! Or else they'd be too easy. My job is to make you guys strain to win!" Chris smirked and laughed. "But let's get everyone into positions. The last person standing will win invincibility for their team."

"This is ridiculous," Lexi complained.

"Let's start with Damon," Chris moved over to him. "You're my personal favorite position, dude," Chris said and snickered. Chris arched Damon's back, put his feet one in front of the other, stuck out one of his hips, put one hand on the back of his head and his other hand on his butt. "The Flirty Model Chick!" Chris laughed again.

"Dolton! You have The Girl Push-Up," Chris said. Dolton got down into a push-up position, but put his knees on the ground and lifted the part of his legs that was knee-down, in a girl push-up.

"Terry, you have Muscle Man. Be warned, this is not as easy as it looks," Chris said, and put Terry's arms into the classic position- lifting up both arms and clenching fists, bending them ninety degrees, as if he were showing his biceps.

"Kenny. Sorry dude, you have one of the hardest. If you feel dizzy, just give up and go down," Chris laughed nervously. "Yours is Hand-Stand."

"Sweet!" Kenny expressed, earning a few odd stares.

"Mark, man. You have The Seal." Chris told him, and Mark got down to lie on his stomach, then brought up his upper body with straight supporting arms, imitating the classic seal.

"Ronni. You have Hillbilly," Chris laughed. Ronni had to sit on an IMAGINARY chair, lean over somewhat but not totally, and rest her hands on her bent knees.

"This is so un-ladylike," she whined, looking at her slightly spread legs.

"Avinya. Yours is Ballerina, also not as easy as it looks," Chris positioned Avinya's legs as close together as possible, and both her arms up in the air, touching her fingers above her head, like a ballerina.

"Yin, you got Dancer," said Chris, and put both her arms out, one up one down, hands in fists, one leg's knee bent, the other regular as if she had been freeze-framed in the middle of a dance.

"Effie. Your position is Beach Chillin' Stretch." Effie was sitting on the ground, her knees bent up and her feet on the ground. On arms was behind her, hand on the ground. The other stretched up.

"Mitchell, you have Push-Up. But don't bend your elbows, that would be way too difficult. Just get into a position as if you're about to do a push up," Chris said. That one should be self-explanatory.

"Arlen, man, Double Cross. While standing cross one leg over the other and put your arms straight out, one crossing the other."

"Terran, you have Table. just get into a crab walk position, except keep your back parallel to the ground."

"David, you got Balance Bird. Stand with your legs kind of wide apart, and stick your arms straight out to your sides. Your hands can just hang there, but your arms must be horizontally balanced at all times."

"Okay Kassie, The Diagonal Armed Foot Overlap. Put one arm out and up, the other out and down. They should look like a diagonal line. Also, put one of your feet on the other one."

"Lexi, the Toe Touch. Just Lean over as if trying to touch your toes. You can let your arms dangle."

"The Fetal Position goes to Sarah. Lay on your back, bring your knees bent up to your chest, and wrap your arms around them. You can roll around if you wish."

"And last, Mariah. You have Low, kind of like the dance to the song Low. Sit down with your feet on the ground and knees bent. Now put on arm behind you so your hand on the ground can support some weight. Stick your other hand out away from you. Last, lift your butt off the ground."

"Wait, so how long do we have to stay like this?" asked Mark, from his seal position.

"That, my friends, is up to you. How long can you last like this?" Chris chuckled. "Ahh, I love this show."

"What if we-" Yin started to say, but Chris interrupted.

"The time starts...NOW! Just collapse out of your position when you're ready to quit." Chris told everyone, and sat back to watch the fun.

**A half-hour later...**

"Hey Kenny," Yin said boredly, looking down at Kenny's head, in his hand stand position. Yin was lucky enough to be able to hop around in her dance position.

"Hey," he breathed heavy and quickly.

"You doin' okay like that? Your forehead looks pretty red," she said nervously, looking at all the blood that had rushed to his head.

"Yeah. As long as I can look at you, I'm great," he shot her a smile. Yin bit her lip and looked away to hide a smile.

Terran crab-walked over to Lexi. "Hey, are you bored too?"

"Yeah! I mean, my back hurts like hell! How long have we been like this?" she complained.

"A half hour. And I'm surprised no one has dropped out yet!" Terran pointed out.

"I know! I mean, this is uncomfortable but I'm not dropping out."

"Me either. I'll stay like this as long as you stay."

"Thanks?" Lexi wondered if that was quite a compliment. Kassie was hopping all over the place, trying to balance, and Ronni was waddling around like a hillbilly, hands on her knees.

"I have never felt so...ugh! I feel like a guy," said Ronni.

"Whooooh! Wheeeeeh!" Sarah squealed, rolling around in her egg position like a moron.

"Can you say freak?" Avinya muttered, watching her.

"Ow, ugh! My legs are killing me!" Dolton told Damon.

"No kidding! At least you aren't me, looking like a girl mannequin!" Damon replied, waggling his butt in disgust.

"True..." Dolton winced.

"Hey Mariah! Whoa, our positions are like, identical, only my butt is on the ground! Cool, huh?" Effie akwardly moved over to Mariah.

Mariah's eyes were closed as she hummed to herself. "What's go-in on on this floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore! Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright alright, just dance! It'll be okay, da da doo doot-um! Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo doot-um just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, dance dance! Juh-juh-juh-just dance!" she sang happily.

Effie looked at her and moved away, nothing to say. "Hey Mark! What's up?" she asked Mark.

"Nothing, just imitating a seal!" he made seal barking sounds.

"Cool! Hahaha!" she joined with him.

"Could you please shut up!?" Avinya complained, tip-toe-ing around like a ballerina.

"Chill, gorgeous. Just concentrate," Arlen said coolly. She looked at him, deciding on what expression to shoot him. She decided on none.

_Camera shows Avinya, still in Ballerina but in the confessional."Of course he's hot. Oh my god, did I just say that? He is not! I don't like him! I swear! Okay maybe a little. Wait, NO! I don't!"_

Damon swaggered over in his model pose to Mariah, who was still singing.

"What's up?" he asked, looking for someone to talk to.

"Eh, just in extreme pain singing my fav song to ignore it," she tried to shrug, but it didn't really work as of her positioning.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Just Dance! By Lady Gaga!!" she practically screamed. Sarah looked over at her weirdly.

Mariah looked up at him abruptly and simply looked right at his face. Just stared. "What are you staring at?" he asked her.

"You have like, black hair. And really tanned skin," she simply stated. "How do you get so tan?"

"Um, I was born with tan brown skin like this. I'm Bulgarian," he explained.

"Oh. Well, Bulgarian guys are hot," she declared. Damon smiled but squinted.

"Do you know any other Bulgarian guys?"

"No. Just you," she smiled and tried to flip her hair over her shoulder. Damon grinned.

_Camera shows Damon in his model pose, in the confessional. "Mariah totally is into me. Which is pretty awesome, because she's kind of amazing." he finishes and smiles._

_Camera switches to Mariah in the confessional. "Oh em gee, he is SO HOT! I didn't think guys who were nice and hot and smart could actually exist! And if they do, then they just want to make out with me. Not that that's a problem with me!"_

"Kenny, no!" Yin yelled, watching Kenny go down from his hand-stand. Kenny sighed and stood regular up.

"I'm sorry. I think I might faint!" he expressed, holding his red forehead. She stumbled around to go lay down on the grass.

"And the first camper bites the dust! Forty-five minutes and we've only got one down!?" Chris yelled.

"Whoa-ahhh!" Thump! Kassie was seen crumpled on the ground, looking quite unhappy. "Ow," she whimpered.

Terry walks over quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, other than the fact that my arms feel dead and I just stood kind of on one foot for the past forty-five minutes, I'm fine!"

"That makes two to bite the dust!" Chris grinned.

**Sorry people, I didn't want this chapter to be much longer so it the rest of the challenge will be in the next chapter. Hopefully i'll think of super-awesome challenges and how to do all this pairing and find out who gets eliminated...don't get me started. sigh. hope you enjoyed, -addie the author.**


	11. Odd Positions, Part II

**Here's the second part of Odd Positions, I tried to update this ASAP. I'm good at updating quickly. PS thanks u so much Wyote, I'm gonna use that challenge next!  
**

After one whole hour, only four campers had collapsed from their positions. Kenny, Kassie, Lexi and Terran. And they were all groaning in pain.

"Gawd this is killing me!" Terry looked at his arms, which were quivering like crazy, his muscles so tired out.

"No kidding," added Arlen, his own arms were also wavering.

"Tell me about it," David put in, his arms also shaking out to the sides.

"At least you look like guys!" Ronni told them, stomping her bent legs, which were also wobbling all over the place like Jell-O. Damon shot her a look.

"I can't do this anymore," Mariah declared, and hung her head, but stayed in position.

"No! Don't give up!" Damon quickly jumped to her rescue. She looked up sadly, a look of pure pain. She wasn't the strongest wrestler in the ring.

"Dude, why are you cheering on the other team's candidate!?" Terry demanded.

"Sorry Black Team," Mariah collapsed right there and stretched. "Oh God that hurts!"

"C'mon, Sarah, Mitchell, Arlen and David!" Kassie cheered.

"Wait- that's all we have left!? Just them four? The other team has...EIGHT left!!" Terran realized. "Oh great," he shook his head.

"Go Effie, Yin, Avinya, Ronni, Mark, Terry, Dolton and Damon!" Kenny cheered from the sideline.

"Crap," Arlen said to no one in particular, "There's no way we'll win this."

"Ahhh!" Avinya moaned. "My arms can't take this!" she yelped, and fell to the ground.

"No!" Arlen yelled, but it was too late. He sighed.

"Dude! She's on the other team and she gave up! That's a good thing!" David protested.

"Oh, right," Arlen hopped away from the main group to stand in his position away from the pressure. Yin breathed in and out slowly and heavily. In, out. In, out.

"This is...way...too...hard!" Ronni went down and shook on the ground. "Do you enjoy torturing us Chris?" she said angrily, wobbling around from pain.

"Well, maybe a little," Chris smirked and adjusted himself on his lawn chair. "There's four left on Black Team, and six left on Red. If two more go down on Red it will be equal. There's not a lot of time left. I highly doubt anyone will make it twenty more minutes," he rolled his eyes.

But twenty more minutes later, three campers were left on the Black Team, and three were left on the Red Team.

Arlen, Mitchell, and Sarah on the Black Team, and Mark, Effie, and Dolton on the Red Team.

"Wow Mitchell! You'll probably get this challenge for us! You've been like that for...how long's it been?" Kassie pondered, right as Mitchell came down and simply lied on the ground, unmoving. "Uhhhhh. Ow," he protested into the ground.

"My legs hurt so bad! I don't know if I can last much-" Dolton collapsed and groned in agony.

"Wow Mark! It's just you and me on our team now! Isn't that cool! Are you like, in a lot of pain? I kinda am. But I'm not really thinking about it," Effie looked at Mark, who's face was strained. He didn't reply. "Riiiight, I guess I shouldn't expect a response. You must be dying!" she mused.

"Ow." Mark's head slammed into the ground, about the same time Arlen fell backward with no expression or words to follow. They were both in too much agony to speak.

"Well! It looks like were down to the final two! Effie and Sarah, one from each team!" Chris observed.

"We can see that," Sarah said, seemingly in no pain.

"C'mon, Sarah! We can win this! Your position is way easier than Effie's," said Lexi. Terran put his hands on Lexi's shoulders, standing behind her.

"We're so gonna win!" he said excitedly. She smiled.

"Totally."

"I can not believe that the last two are girls!" David said aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sarah growled.

"Nothing! It's just, a lot of girl I know wimp out on this kind of thing quickly," David pointed out.

"Well not me!" she responded happily. "Being in this egg position is way easy. Couldn't you think of a better one, Chris?" she grinned.

Chris frowned. "You think of painful positions for seventeen different teens!" he protested.

And in the next minute, Effie could no longer take the pain. "Whooo-hooo!" Sarah jumped up in happiness.

"Sweet, we won two challenges in a row!" Terran jumped up and 'whoop'ed.

"Red Team, you must now report to confessionals to vote someone off! And for the first time, there is a prize for the winning team on this challenge! Black Team, you get a glass of non-disgusting actual orange juice in all your meals when your on this island!" Chris announced. The Red Team stomped to confessionals, and the Black Team cheered.

"That prize is actually kind of suckish, but it's better than Chef's glop," Mitchell said.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY GLOP!?" Chef demanded, immediately behind Mitchell.

"No! I don't! It's delish!" he winced and faked a smile.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Chef turned and walked away.

"So, who do you think we should vote off?" Yin glared at Avinya, just them two in the cabin, trying to be nice.

"Kenny. He was the first to go down. Or Effie. She totally lost it for us," Avinya said icily, filing her nails.

"Not Kenny! He could still be a really good asset to us later on," Yin said quickly. Avinya looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, everyone can tell you like him. I'm not your friend, okay? So vote off whoever you want," Avinya stepped out of the cabin. Yin glared through the screen door, watching Avinya walk away. She knew who she was going to vote off.

But with the guys, it was a little different.

"I think we should get rid of Ronni," said Terry.

"Why?" Dolton asked, pure curiosity.

"I agree," Mark started, "she's a little too princess-y. She may be nice, but what if there's a down-and-dirty challenge coming up? She would totally not help us there," he pointed out.

"I guess. Maybe." Kenny strolled out of the cabin, meeting Yin.

"Hey Kenny!" she greeted him.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied. Yin and Kenny stopped both at the same time, looking directly at one another. He reached out to tug lightly on her blue streak of hair that he'd cut and smiled at her. Yin moved her face closer and he kissed her. A few seconds later they broke apart, and Kenny left her with one more quick peck on the lips before he dashed away to voting.

"He is so romantic!" Yin swooned, and started to walk to voting herself.

All the Red Team campers sat on their seats at the campfire. "Campers, I only have eight marshmallows on this plate, but there are nine of you. If I do not call your name for a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Totally Total Drama Island," Chris paused dramatically.

"Mark, Kenny, Terry." They all came up for their marshmallows. "Dolton, Damon, Yin," they came up and Kenny gave Yin a thumbs-up.

"...Avinya," Chris tossed her a marshmallow. Ronni and Effie looked at each other. "And the last marshmallow goes to..."

Ronni widened her eyes, while Effie leaned forward in anxiety.

"...Effie." Chris finished, and threw her the marshmallow.

"But, but! What did I do wrong?" Ronni instantly gave the puppy eyes.

"Sorry. You just need to be really tough for challenges, and that's not you," Damon explained.

Ronni sighed. "Fine. I'll miss everyone. Bye guys, I had a great time," she looked disappointed as she trudged down the Dock of Shame. "Bye bye, everybody!" she waved as the boat pulled away.


	12. Boney Island Challenge!

**whoa, am I updating fast or what!? It's cause I luv my readers and reviewers! kisses to you all from Mariah/Addie. here's the new chappie!**

"I can't get your smile out of my mind...I think 'bout your eyes all the time. Beautiful but you don't even try...modesty is just so hard to find. Kissed her for the first time yesterday, everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak, hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?" Mitchell sang, playing his banjo. **(A/N: dont care if you dont like Jo Bros or that song. the lyrics just were good there.)**

Kassie rubbed her eyes. "Mitchell?" she questioned quietly. "That was so sweet!" she squealed and jumped up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Wait a minute..." she looked around and her vision adjusted. "Where the heck are we!!?" She was laying on a bed of sand, next to a small gooey looking lake.

"Um..." he smiled weakly. He gestured to a pile of stuff next to her. There was a map, compass and a small tape recorder.

"What is going on!?" she exclaimed again, sitting up, confused. No other campers were around that she could see.

"Just listen to the tape recorder," he said, crawling over to reach it and hand it to her. She pressed the 'play' button.

"Hello camper! There should be a compass and map where you got this tape recorder. You'll need those, so don't lose them. Right now, you're on Boney Island, a small island right next to Totally Total Drama Island. you will have to navigate your way to the beach of this island. But if you see any small cardboard boxes on your way to the beach, pick them up. Every camper will be getting this recorder, a map, and a compass. You will need these boxes to build a raft with your team. There will be a flag with your team color on it where you are to build your raft with the supplies you all have in the boxes. First team to use the raft to get back to camp wins! Get moving, and good luck!" Chris' voice piled out of the recorder.

Kassie gasped and jumped up. "We have to get going!"

"Yeah, come on," he gestured, and they started jogging to the forest.

Meanwhile...

"What the-! What the hell!?" Lexi shouted, looking around her. She noticed a tape recorder, map, and compass a foot away from her. She saw Terran run past. "Terran!" she called. He looked over and saw her.

"Hey Lexi! Do you know the challenge yet?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"No, I just got up," she responded.

"Well, come on, you can just follow me. Grab the compass and map," Terran started to jog away. Lexi quickly grabbed her stuff and followed, her black hair rushing past her.

Meanwhile...

Around five minutes later every camper was up and knew the challenge. A few had run into each other and were traveling together. Except somehow, Kassie and Mitchell had gotten split up.

As for David, well, things were going the worst for him. "ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" the enormous grizzly bear roared ferociously at David, who had been dropped in a bear cave.

"Uh-oh!" he gasped and started to try and run out, but the bear snatched him and took a swipe at him. "I'm to young to die!" David wailed, as the deranged bear stomped on David angrily, messing up his face quite a bit. And broke his glasses, too. So poor David was blind to escape.

But other than him, things were going fairly well for the other campers.

"Ahhhh! How am I going to live without putting on makeup in the morning!?" Mariah screeched in disbelief, storming around the forest. She _had _found a box of rope, though. A lot of rope. She was complaining to absolutely nobody how her feet were killing her in her silver flip-flops and how she couldn't survive without her seventeen hair products.

"Um...." Dolton twisted his map around, and held his compass straight forward, confused. The red arrow wobbled around, and he sprinted in a direction.

"Sweet!" Mark exclaimed, picking up a cardboard box with a few logs in it.

Yep, the challenge was rolling quickly along.

"Awesome!" Avinya smirked, picking up her third cardboard box. "No way we can lose. And if we do, no way I'll get voted off," she said to herself.

"You sure about that?" a voice said, right behind her head.

"Oh my god!" Avinya jumped, and turned. It was Arlen, laughing at her scared-ness. "You..you...God. Do you enjoy annoying people?" she asked.

"Maybe. Only you," he raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be trying to win for your own te-" she started, but was cut off by Arlen quickly grabbing her face and pulling her into a long kiss, which she melted into.

At the beach, Effie, Mark, and Dolton had already arrived for the Red Team. The only person who was for the Black Team was Sarah, who didn't have any supplies. "Oh Black Team! Come help me!" she wailed out to the woods. As if on cue, Mitchell arrived, carrying a box with a few logs.

"Let's get started," he said, lining up the logs that he had.

Effie, Mark and Dolton were lining up a bunch of logs, making them even for the raft. And this raft had to be big for everyone to fit on it.

Terry was carrying two boxes of supplies, and ran into Kassie.

"Hey Terry," she said, being friendly as she did to everyone. She was carrying one box herself.

"Hey. So..." he looked away from her nervously.

"What?" she asked, immediately confused and a bit concerned.

"You like Mitchell, huh?" he carefully asked, trying not to show his own secret crush towards Kassie. (A/N: didn't see that one did ya?)

"Yeah, he's really nice. And funny. And cute...wait why do you ask?" responded Kassie, but remained confused.

"Just making sure. He uh...asked me...uh to see if you really liked him," Terry lied.

"Oh. Well, you can tell him I do!" she skipped away smiling. Terry angrily stomped his foot in rejection. Of course, Kassie had no idea she'd just rejected him. Sarah spotted this conversation from around thirty feet away.

"Ooooh....reee-jected! Rejected! Yeah you just got rejected! R-E, J-E, C-T-E-D rejected! R-E-"

"Shut up Sarah," Terry fired back. She shut up.

But when everyone of the Red Team had arrived on the beach and were swiftly working on their raft, one person of the Black Team was yet to show up. That would be David, who was madly trying to run away from the bear without running into a tree. He was failing miserably. But at least the Black Team was working on their raft well.

Yin tied the last rope of their raft in a secure knot. "Let's go!" she shouted, and everybody squeezed onto the wooden raft.

"C'mon guys, hurry!" Avinya demanded, pushing everyone to their limit as she simply called out orders.

"Stop bossing us around. The other team isn't even in the water yet," Yin pointed out. The Black Team was still waiting on the shore for David.

On shore, the Black Team was quite unhappy. "Do you think we should send someone out to go look for him?" Lexi asked her team.

"Yeah, I'll go. I can run fast," Mitchell offered. The team nodded, and he took off running very quickly.

"If he doesn't come back with David in like, a minute there's a one hundred percent chance we'll lose!" Arlen scowled.

About a minute later, Mitchell showed up dragging David along, who was scratched and bruised up everywhere. They all piled quickly onto the raft, though the Red Team had a huge lead on them, they were almost to the island.

"David, why didn't you show up? It's totally your fault we lost!" Arlen shouted angrily.

"Sorry, a bear tried attacking me!" David expressed unhappily. Not like it was his fault, but it sort of was in a different way.

"Paddle faster!" Lexi told the paddlers, who were straining to catch up. They would be: Mitchell, Arlen and Terry. Mariah was lying across the raft, trying to tan.

But while they were pushing as fast as they could, the Red Team was running onto Totally Total Drama Island.

"Aww! Shoot!" Kassie said. They arrived defeated on the island.

"Black Team! Looks like you guys lost big time! Report to the dining hall for dinner, then you'll go the the campfire ceremony to vote someone off!" Chris announced to them.

"This is so stupid," Sarah muttered. "This is our third loss!"

Dramatic music played in the backround, as a bunch of campers from the black team were seen eating marshmallows. "I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. One of you will be leaving this island tonight! The last marshmallow goes to...."

A very nervous looking Sarah and David looked at each other. "...Sarah."

"What!?" David said. "Fine, whatever. You guys needed me, I was a team player! Your loss." He grabbed his bags to walk the Dock of Shame.

"Bye David!" Terran yelled and Kassie waved. Mariah rolled her eyes.

"He totally held us down on that challenge," she flipped her hair, the moonlight catching on her sleek, almost-black locks.

"Whatever. As long as I'm here I don't care," Arlen said.

And then there were seven. Only one less than the Red Team. Kassie stretched. "I'm going back to our cabin," she declared. Lexi, Mariah and Sarah followed.

The guys stood in the darkness, watching them go. Mitchell eyed Kassie, while Terran grinned at Lexi. Arlen looked towards the Red Team girls cabin.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Terran wondered aloud, in no means thinking any bad plan.

"We should sneak out of our cabin to go see our babes?" Arlen grinned mischeviously. Terran raised his eyebrows, that had been nothing like what he'd been thinking.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mitchell said.

"Let's go at midnight. Chicks think it's romantic," Terran laughed a bit.

"Kay." And with that, the guys headed to their cabin.


	13. Insanity Test, Part I

**Hey people! Here's next chapter, hope you like. Sorry this chapter's gonna be long. PS. happyfan13, yes i have a pairing for your OC Terry. But you're in for a surprise! Ur lucky, I had to do a lot to get you paired up. There will be a catch, though. But I'm the author so i do what i want! mwahaha...**

Arlen looked at the clock. 11: 52 PM. He rolled out of bed, in his red boxers. He threw on his shirt and some black jeans. He walked over to Mitchell, sound asleep. "Dude," Arlen shook him roughly with his and. "Dude! Wake up, man," he shook him again. Mitchell opened his eyes.

"What the heck do you want?" he said absently and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, the girls," he remembered and got out of bed. They proceeded to get dressed sloppily and wake up Terran. While they were up and getting into some clothes so the girls wouldn't freak out, they walked out side, passing the Red Team guys' cabin. Suddenly somebody opened the door of that cabin and looked out at the three guys.

"What are you guys doing?" Terry squinted and said.

"Uh..." Terran stuttered, "We're just going to see some people," he said. Terry looked doubtful.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Kassie," Mitchell said and grinned. Terry cringed and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Lexi," Terran smiled to himself. Arlen remained silent.

"And what 'bout you, dude?" Terry asked Arlen.

"Can't tell," he responded slyly.

"Whatever," Terry trailed off. "Mind if I join you guys?" Terry said and realized he had no idea who he wanted to go see. Mitchell raised his eyebrows.

"Sure..who?" Mitchell asked him.

"Um....I'm not telling," Terry decided. He had no idea himself so that was a good enough answer. He quickly threw on some clothes and ran out to join them.

Mitchell and Terran headed into the Black Team girls cabin, while Terry and Arlen stayed out.

"Seriously dude, why did you come? Who are you gonna see?" Arlen crossed his arms staring at Terry.

"I dunno, dude. It was gonna be Kassie but then she digs Mitchell. Who're you after?" Terry tried to change the subject.

"Sorry dude, toldja I'm not tellin'," Arlen ran over to the Red girls cabin and went inside without a sound. And there Terry stood with no one around. He decided to wander in the Black girls cabin.

_Lexi, taken. Kassie, taken. Sarah, no way. Mariah, taken? Was she?_ Terry thought, looking at the girls. Terran quietly scooped up Lexi and Mitchell picked up Kassie. Surprising that absolutely no one had woken up. Terry looked at the only two girls left, Mariah and Sarah. Terry made a decision.

Meanwhile with Arlen...

He carefully tried to pick Avinya up and carry her bridal-style, but she moved around. He quickly carried her out of the cabin. She had woken up.

"What the..." she rubbed her eyes and Arlen combed his fingers through her messy long hair. "Arlen! What are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Shut it! Be quiet, it's midnight!" he loudly whispered back. Avinya smiled at him.

"Midnight?"

"Yeah."

As the owls hooted and crickets made that weird sound, four different guys made out with four different girls in the forest. How romantic!

"CAMPERS! RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! REPORT TO THE DINING HALL FOR BREAKFAST WHERE WE'LL EXPLAIN!" Chris' voice shouted through the speaker and woke everyone up.

Lexi stretched and grinned. "Anyone else have a great night's sleep?" she laughed a bit.

"Yeah," Kassie laughed to herself and got out of bed.

Everyone was at the main mess hall, trying to swallow huge, mushy, sticky scoops of something tanish greenish colored.

"Okay campers! Today's challenge is my personal favorite so far!" Chris laughed. "It's called, Insanity Test!"

"Oooh, ooh! Me! I'm insane! Pick meeee!" Effie jumped up and down wildly. Chris looked at her weirdly.

"Riiight. So here's how it's going to work. Outside you may have noticed what looks like an enormous white box. There is a trap door on top of it, which can ONLY be opened from the outside. You will all get inside it. Once you do, there is four white walls, a white ceiling, and no floor. It's just flattened grass and dirt. There is no possible way to escape this box except for someone opening the trap door from the outside."

"So what is the point of this challenge, exactly?" Yin asked.

"Who can survive the longest inside there without going insane!" Chris laughed.

"That's....easy. We're not gonna go insane," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Chris smirked. "You are allowed to bring one thing inside, if you want. But you don't have to. And it can NOT be food. You will each automatically get a bottle of water, but that's it. Once you have gone insane and can't take the box anymore, you can bang on the walls. When Chef hears that, he will open the trap door to come and get you out. Hopefully." Chef grinned evilly.

"So when do we get in this stupid box?" Sarah questioned him.

"In five minutes. You have that time to go get your water bottle and one item. Get goin'!" Chris laughed and watched the campers pile out the door.

All the campers lined up, with their item. Chris handed them each a bottle full of cold water.

"Um...what is this floating in my water?" Mariah asked, peering inside the plastic bottle looking at something tiny and black swishing around in the water.

"Uh....nothing," Chris hid a smirk and looked at Chef. "Well, let's get in the insanity box!" He laughed, and walked over to the white 'room'. He swung up a ladder, and all the campers piled on top of the roof. Chris unlocked the trapdoor, and dangled the key in front of the campers. Then he put it in his pocket and patted it. It looked pretty sick actually, because the bottom of the pocket was...well...ya know, in that one spot...

Effie was the first to jump in. "Whoohoo!" she yelled and plummeted to the hard ground. It actually was very hard and flat...well, enough that you could skateboard on it. She looked around, her dark red hair whipping around. Mark came down next, a swift jump as he landed on his feet.

"Cool, you land like a cat!" Effie observed.

"Thanks, I know. I do all my own stunts," Mark laughed and brushed his shoulders.

"That's pretty awesome," Effie moved closer to him so she stood right next to him. He immediately smiled nervously and started fidgeting.

Sarah jumped inside, and landed on her feet. "Sweet!" She yelled, but then proceeded to trip over her own feet. Kassie laughed, and slowly lowered herself in.

"You okay Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah. You should've seen me this one time in summer," Sarah started on a ramble of a story of how she got her ass handed to her by a rope.

Kenny grabbed Yin's hand. She felt her face flush. They jumped in together, and landed in sync. Arlen hopped inside without a problem, and so did Terran and Mitchell. Mariah looked nervously down. "Um...let's see...how am I going to do this in a miniskirt..." she winced.

"I'll help you," two voices said quickly at the exact same time. Terry and Damon looked at each other and narrowed their eyes.

"Here Mariah, it's easy," Terry grabbed her arm, and had her sit on the edge of the open trapdoor.

"Not if you were wearing a skirt," Damon pointed out. "Just balance yourself with your arms, and just-" Damon was cut off.

"Dude, I'm helping her. Just go in," Terry ordered. Mariah smiled to herself. The only thing she loved next to fashion was hot guys. Damon frowned, but hopped inside.

"Mariah, I can catch you!" Damon said.

"Okay," she decided, and started to position herself to jump.

"Damon! I got her, okay?" Terry said, throwing his arm, which accidentally hit Mariah and sent her flying inside. Damon smoothly caught her, and let her on the ground. Terry heaved himself in.

"Are you okay? I hit you! Sorry!" Terry apologized.

"It's okay," Mariah shot him a flirty smile. "I'm fine," she walked over to lean against a wall carrying her one item-her makeup bag.

All the campers got inside, and Chris looked down at them. "Okay everybody, the time starts...now!" Chris shut the trapdoor, and the sound of a lock being locked was heard.

"This is gonna be so easy," Avinya scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Lexi trailed off.


	14. Insanity Test, Part II

**Thank you all readers and reviewers!! Totally Total Drama Island is probably around halfway done! Enjoy this chapter!**

The white box wasn't exactly a box. It was more like two small rooms connected by a very short hallway. But all the same, if you were in it for long enough you could possibly end up going mad.

Sarah looked around nervously. Right, left, up, down. Nothing. White walls. She started breathing faster and darting her eyes faster, panicking. "Ahhhhhhhh! Lemme outta heeerrrre!" she wailed and pounded on the wall.

"Sarah! Don't give up now! We barely got in here!" Kassie exclaimed.

Sarah paused screaming for a moment to look around once more. "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Lemme out lemme out lemme out!" She screeched and pounded her fists into the wall. A sound of the trapdoor being unlocked was heard.

"So who's our first madman?" Chris smirked and threw down a rope ladder. Sarah whipped up the ladder so quickly and pounded onto the roof. She looked around at the open island and let out a breath of relief. Terran smacked his hand on his forehead.

"I say we get rid of Sarah if we lose. How could she go insane that easily!?" He rolled his eyes and walked over to sit against a wall. Most of the Black Team was in one 'room' and the Red Team in the other. Kenny sat in the connecting hallway, talking with Yin.

"That's _if_ we lose. Which we won't!" Terran cheered. Avinya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Mark, Dolton and Effie. They were all talking together.

"Mark, can I talk to you?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Mark said sensing no evil. Not too smart of him. He got up to talk to her 'privately' aka the other side of the room.

"I think we would be a good alliance if we work together. I have smarts and you have...um, strength! Whaddaya say?" Avinya smiled nicely again. Mark made a thinking face.

"Just us? No one else in the alliance?" he asked. Avinya huffed under her breath.

"Well, that's what I was thinking but who else were you thinking?" Avinya said, thinking that she could probably be able to trick and use more than one camper at a time easily.

"Effie," Mark mumbled nervously, looking over at Effie who was babbling something to Dolton. Avinya tried to hide a mean grin._ Ha. I can use them and ruin their relationship at the same time!_ she thought. She held back laughter.

"Okay, she can be in. But don't let anyone else know about it," Avinya declared. Mark went over to Effie and explained the alliance to her. Essentially, no one was really insane yet. Maybe Sarah was just a paranoid freak. Yeah, probably.

"I love your sunglasses, Mitchell," Kassie grabbed Mitchell's aviators and put them on herself.

"You look good!" he said and did the finger-gun symbol to her and grinned. Kassie giggled. Mitchell reached over to twist a black curl of her's around his finger and they just couldn't help theirselves to not start kissing.

Lexi _and _Yin had both chosen their iPods as their item, and were both tuning out the rest of the world. They may have been on opposite teams, but who said they couldn't become friends? They both liked a lot of the same things, for instance music...and guys. They were rating the ones left on the island. "Okay...Terran," Lexi looked over at him.

"Hm...he's taken," Yin nudged Lexi's side. "But I'd give him an eight. He's got that whole casual cool thing. What do you say?"

"Eleven! He said all the right things to me the other day at midnight," Lexi smiled dreamily.

"Midnight!?" Yin exclaimed. "I wish someone would sneak out late for me," she sighed and snuck a glance towards Kenny, who was talking to Damon.

"Kenny is so into you. He's just not that kind of guy. He's...different. Totally not me type, but you guys look way cute together," Lexi insisted and blew some of her bangs out of her eyes. Yin shrugged.

Effie looked around nervously. She had no idea what to bring, so she didn't bring anything. She had drank the whole bottle of water Chris had given her, and she was hopping around more than normal. And she had to pee. Really badly. She started spinning around, looking at everyone. "Um...guys," she tried to remain calm. But before anyone could say anything she started bouncing around like a spring. "Get me out of heeeeerrre!" She slammed her fists on the walls and freaked out.

"Effie! Calm down! Don't-" Mark was cut off by Chris opening the trapdoor. He threw down the ladder and Effie scrambled up and ran out into the campgrounds, trying to calm down. Chris shut the door, grinning. He held up a small container of something that looked exactly like pepper only a bit bigger.

"No, this is not pepper. It's called Psycho Flakes! Ten bucks for this little shaker. Side effects include running around widly, bouncing, hopping, and freaking out. For best results place the intaker somewhere solitary!" Chris broke into a huge fit of laughing.

Three hours later, there were five left on Black: Mariah, Terran, Arlen, Kassie and Lexi. Mitchell had had too many Psycho Flakes and dropped out. As for Red, the following were still sane: Avinya, Damon, Terry, Yin and Dolton. Kenny had too many Psycho Flakes and Mark had just plain gone mad. He hadn't even had the whole water bottle.

Avinya was stomping around, fists balled. "I don't know how much more I can take of these losers!" She muttered to herself. Arlen appeared behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Chill, babe. You can do this," he tried to soothe her. Avinya winced, and suddenly looked like she was going to explode. Arlen widened his eyes and gave her her water bottle. She gulped down a drink, and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Let! Me! Out! Of! Here!" She screamed and kicked the wall. Like it would come down. She kicked it multiple times and screamed.

"Yeesh, freak out!" Chris rolled his eyes and threw down the ladder. Avinya quickly climbed out.

"Guys! We have an advantage! The other team has four left and we have five! Keep calm, we can win!" Kassie told Terran, Mariah, Arlen and Lexi. Terran gulped and scanned the rest of the 'not gone mad' campers. Lexi rushed to him.

"Terran. Keep. Serene," she said slowly. He gulped down the last of his water bottle.

"I don' know what serene means," he said loudly and absently, and started to run laps around the room.

"Terran that won't help!" Lexi threw her hands in the air. Terran began to pick up his pace, simply running for no reason. He panted fast and ran as his side burned. But nothing could stop the Psycho Flakes from kicking into action as he began yelling at the top of his lungs. Chris opened the ceiling trapdoor. Terran rushed up to the open-ness of the camp.

"Another one bites the dust," Kassie shook her head.

"Well, now we're even with the other team," Mariah said.

"That's a bad thing," Arlen scowled at her.

"Yeah, I know...whatever. But I am so not drinking this water. It had freaky little things floating in it," Mariah shook her bottle as the flakes swished around.

"You're right," Lexi peered into her own water. "I'm not drinking it either."

"You guys are overreacting. It's probably just lake water, or maybe some from a river or stream." Arlen said. But Lexi and Mariah stuck to their word, which was a really good plan.

Six more hours later, it was very late at night. The only way the campers knew this is when Chris would open the trapdoor they could catch a glimpse of outside. The only people were left were: Mariah, Lexi, Damon, Terry and Yin. The guys were talking to each other-fairly calmly-in one of the white 'rooms' while the girls were in another.

"Truth or dare Lexi?" Mariah asked her. They had gotten pretty bored. Yin and Lexi had already done a gazillion dares, so Lexi decided to take a break.

"Truth," she responded and yawned.

"Who would you rather go out with...Terry or Damon?" Mariah asked her and looked to the remaining guys.

Lexi thought about it. "Damon's really nice and knows how to treat a girl....Terry's super charming and hot..."

"So who?" Yin pressed.

"Mariah, how about I ask you the same question?" Lexi tested. "I'm pretty sure Terry likes you."

Yin frowned. "Damon is definitely into her. I can tell....maybe....they both like you?" Yin laughed a bit.

"Yeah, right. They are pretty hot," Mariah mused. "Terry is hotter but not by much. But Damon is way nicer. I guess I like both! But they'd probably never go for me..."

"Dude, I'm telling you, back off! She likes me way better!" Terry slammed his fist into his other palm.

"No way. You need to be more polite," Damon returned.

"Polite!? I am like, the smoothest most charming and classy guy with the ladies on this whole island!" Terry threw his hands in the air.

"No you're not. She is mine, just give up! I know she likes me, man. Face the facts," Damon looked Terry straight in the eye.

"No. She. Doesn't!"

"Yeah she does!"

"Aaahhhhhh!" Terry yelled and banged his fist on the white wall.

"Is someone insayyyne?" Chris hung his head. Terry stomped up the ladder-sounds impossible but he did-and out of the solitare white-ness.

"There's only one guy left!" Mariah exclaimed in surprise. She smiled.

**Just because Mariah and Lexi didn't drink any of the crazy juice, doesn't mean they can't go mad.....*cackles*.**

An hour later, Mariah was going insane for loss of fashion. She needed to be around a mix of styles and fashions or else...bad things would happen. She threw a fit, screaming and kicking the walls. Chris came and got her out. Another one bites the dust!

One more hour later, Lexi was shaking her iPod. The battery had run dead, and she could no longer drown out the world with her music. She panicked. The music was the only thing keeping her going.

And the last hope for the Black Team had gone insane.

---at the bonfire ceremony---

"Campers. You know how it goes. If I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. If your name is not called, you must pack your bags and walk the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave Totally Total Drama Island," Chris droned dramatically to the sad and angry Black Team.

"Kassie, Mariah, Terran, Arlen, Mitchell." Lexi and Sarah looked at each other. "You each got a lot of votes tonight, but one of you will stay. And the camper who will _remain_ on the island is....Lexi."

"What!?" Sarah jumped up.

"Sorry, you gave up after like, ten seconds!" Arlen pointed out and chewed down his marshmallow.

"Whatever. I don't need this island...or the $%^ food either," she shuddered, and made her way to the Dock of Shame.

"Don't forget to tune in next time on Totally! Total! Drama! Island!" Chris yelled.

**Sorry for the uber-long chapter everyone. Also, I need challenge ideas! Soon! Very very soon! I'm drawing a total blank!! Help for the sake of your character!**


	15. Start of DanceOff

**Okay, you guys sent in some AWESOME challenge ideas!!! If I liked it I'll probably be using it! So here's some virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone who sent me in a challenge idea! **

"I wonder where Chris is?" Kenny wondered aloud, walking around with Yin aimlessly.

"I don't know. Usually by this time he's kicked us out of bed and gave us a challenge that we try and survive through," Yin shrugged, and Kenny laughed.

"You're really funny," Kenny said. Yin looked at him, and reached to take his glasses off.

"Can you see?" she asked.

"Well, no. Kind of," Kenny squinted.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked him, and held up three.

"I don't know...but I can see that there's a really really pretty girl standing in front of me. Can I have my glasses back?" Yin giggled and handed them back to him.

"CAMPERS! COME TO THE MAIN DINING HALL FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Everyone went to the dining hall and began to collect food from Chef.

"So what's the big announcement?" Dolton asked. "What's our new challenge?" He asked eagarly.

"In a moment," Chris held up a finger. "More importantly, there's a new rule. The teams are officially no more. Nada. It will be from now on- every camper for themselves!!!" Jaws dropped.

"I don't know how I feel about that..." Terran said. Avinya nudged Mark and Effie to wink at them, as if to say 'now our alliance can be even stronger'.

_Camera shoots to Effie in the Confessional. "I don't know if I should trust Avinya. She's kind of mean. But I guess if I get on her good side...?"_

"So. The challenge for today will be a Dance-Off!" Chris said, and all the campers were silent. A cricket chirped. Chris sighed. "You all will be paired up with someone, by random. You will draw a song and you will make up a dance routine. You will be judged by me, and the pair who gets the highest rating wins invincibility! Oh and by the way, there won't necessarily be all boy-girl pairs. Come on up, pick your partners!"

Everyone looked at each other. "Well this will be weird," Mitchell said.

"The six that will pick are Mitchell, Lexi, Arlen, Effie, Terry, and Yin. Come draw a name from the hat," Chris held out a top hat.

Mitchell: Kassie

Lexi: Mark

Arlen: Avinya and Dolton

Effie: Terran

Terry: Mariah and Damon

Yin: Kenny

"Now it's time to figure out who has what song they will dance to. Come pick a song!" Chris held out a second top hat.

Mitchell and Kassie got What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

Lexi and Mark got Mad by Ne-Yo

Arlen, Avinya and Dolton got Temperature by Sean Paul

Effie and Terran got Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson

Terry, Mariah and Damon got Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Yin and Kenny got I'm A Gummy Bear-Unknown (type in TDI babies on youtube, get the one by EEEAmo)

"Alright everyone, you have an hour to figure out what you will wear-the costume shack is right over there-and what your routine will be! Get goin'! Oh, and by the way, don't forget! The judge is me, so better impress!"

And with that, the campers whooshed off in a hurry. (Okay I didn't ask you guys for dance outfits in the form, so I will make them up myself.)

Mitchell put on some very worn-out jeans and a plain white tee, along with a cowboy hat. He grabbed his banjo. Kassie appeared in a checkered button down with jeans. "It's a country-ish song, right?" Kassie asked.

"Yeah. You look really cute!" Mitchell commented. Kassie grinned and blushed.

"Okay, let's get dancing!"

"I don't know...what will Effie think?" Lexi said to Mark in her tight black crop top and black pants with black heels. Mark shrugged.

"She should be fine with it," he responded in his plain black tee and black jeans. Lexi had insisted on an all-black clothes theme.

Arlen frowned. Dolton looked at him and winced. "Should we really put up with this?" Dolton asked him.

"Yes, you have to!" Avinya demanded, in her red dress. It was a red strapless, that was tight all the way to her knees where it broke into layers of flared frills. Dolton and Arlen were in black pants and red button down shirts.

"We feel like idiots!" Arlen complained.

"Well...maybe I could...hm. I guess you can...DEAL WITH IT!" Avinya shouted, and adjusted her red high heel. "We need to figure out our routine!"

"Wheeeee! This is soooo much fun!!!" Effie squealed, twirling around like a maniac. Terran stared at her.

"Uh...yeah. Right. We really need to get this whole thing figured out, we barely have anything done yet!" Terran pointed out, and adjusted his jeans. Terran had simply kept his outfit jeans and a tee, while Effie was in a glittery dark purple dress with heels. She'd already tripped three times. "But I bet Mark will love you in that dress," Terran said. Effie grinned.

"Juh-just dance!" Mariah sang, in her tight white crop top with a ridiculously short lime skort, dancing around.

Terry and Damon were bug-eyed, watching her shake it and shimmy around. "Why aren't you guys dancing? I think we should have a scene where...one of you guys carry me!" Mariah exclaimed happily.

"I'LL DO IT!" Both of the guys screamed at the same time. Mariah raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I think Chris put us all together to torture us!" Damon wailed.

"Well, I'm having fun!" Mariah giggled and shot them a wink.

"Dude, you see that? She winked at _me!"_ Terry smirked.

"Um, that was to me," Damon narrowed his eyes.

"God, I love this!" Mariah looked to the sky and grinned.

"This is the weirdest song EVER!" Yin said, as Kenny and her did the robot. Yin shook her butt. "Think I should do that move?" She laughed.

"Hopefully!" Kenny laughed. Yin hid a giggle.

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE TEN MORE MINUTES!" Chris yelled through the speakers. Everyone had surprisingly finished their routines. Avinya strutted over to Mark.

"Did you see Effie with Terran?" Avinya faux-gasped.

"Yeah...they're partners!" Mark said. "Right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'd watch out. That Terran could be a total player," Avinya said.

"You think?" Mark asked, surprised. "But doesn't he like Lexi?"

"Yeah, but you're with Lexi. Maybe Terran could get jealous of you!" Avinya pretended she had just thought of that. Mark gasped.

"Well, I think Effie will trust me," he said and wandered away, but he was unknowingly sucked into Avinya's trap. Que lastima!

"CAMPERS, SINCE YOU'RE ALL DONE, REPORT TO THE STAGE!" Chris' voice echoed through camp.


	16. Oh, the Drama!

**Hey people! Thnx again 4 the awesome challenge ideas, i'll be using them after this. Enjoy!**

All the campers had sat down on the bleachers in front of the stage. Chris sat behind a plastic table with white cards in front of him, checking his reflection in a hand-held mirror.

"Chris!" Dolton yelled. "So, who's up first?" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let me explain the judging first," Chris put down the mirror. "Here I have ten white cards. They each have the numbers one through ten on them. I will hold up whatever number I think your dance deserves. Ten is your goal, that would be an amazing dance. So good luck! First up is...Kenny and Yin!"

Chef turned on the CD player while everyone politely clapped. Yin stepped out onto the stage, in a tight metallic outfit. Avinya scoffed. Kenny stepped out next, in a similar outfit. Avinya scoffed louder.

"Oh, I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear, oh I'm a yummy chummy funny lucky gummy bear, oh yea-ah!" The hilarious robotic high pitched lyrics piled out of the radio as Yin and Kenny did robotic moves, and a little bit of Charlie Brown dancing. Kenny lip-synced the words, and everyone in the audience was cracking up. As the song ended, Chris was working hair gel through his black locks.

"Chris!" Yin yelled. "What's our score?" She yelled impatiently.

"Hmmm. It was a tough song, but your moves were a bit repetetive. I give it a seven," Chris declared. "Next up is...Mark and Lexi!"

Lexi sighed. "Let's do this," she tried to smile at Mark. The song started to play, and voices of an argument popped out of the radio. (That's the beginning of the song, Ne-Yo and his girl arguing.) Mark and Lexi pretended to shout at each other. Lexi stomped her foot, and Mark walked away, acting out slamming a door closed. He ''walked outside, and saw a kid run into the street, and tried to save him''. He fell on the stage floor, and Lexi looked over him, a hurt look on her face. The lyrics of Ne-Yo came, while Lexi and Mark slowly swept around the stage, sort of acting out the lyrics.

Avinya looked at Effie. "See him with Lexi? I would be worried if I were you. Lexi loves guys, maybe she would go for Mark? He is pretty cool, what if he likes her back?" Avinya whispered in Effie's ear. Effie tried to look unfazed.

"He wouldn't do that. He likes..me," Effie said, but Avinya heard the uncertainty in her voice. She grinned to herself. She went over to Terran, and waved a ten dollar bill in his face. His eyes widened.

"Want to make some money? Kiss Effie-just as acting!-at the end of your dance," Avinya bribed, still waving the bill. Terran gulped.

"But I don't like Effie. Well, not like that."

"You'll just be acting! Not really doing it because you want to. Just because I'm paying you," Avinya handed him the bill and strutted away. Lexi and Mark bowed, as their song ended.

"Eh...a six point five," Chris said and waved his hand. "Next we have Avinya, Dolton and Arlen."

Avinya came out on stage first, and shook her hips in her red salsa dress. Sean Paul blabbered out the lyrics that no one could understand. Avinya kept center stage the whole time, Dolton on her left and Arlen on her right. Dolton clapped the whole time and did a few steps. Arlen did a few salsa steps also. The boys would fan themselves whenever Sean Paul said "temperature". Avinya spun to her right where Arlen flung her to spin to the left. Dolton caught her and threw her back to the center-but had his foot caught on her dress. She spun, and Dolton was swept off his feet and fell to the wooden stage, unraveling half of Avinya's dress!!

"AHHHHHH!" Avinya screeched, holding up a ruffled shred of her dress. Dolton widened his eyes.

"Sorry! It was an accident!!" He apologized, but Avinya went stomping after him, screaming insults.

"Whoa-ho-ha-ho!" Chris laughed. "I give it a three point five- the moves were good but the ending...ugh!" Chris laughed some more. "Now we've got Mitchell and Kassie!"

Kassie and Mitchell appeared on the stage, and danced country-western, slowly with each other. Mitchell sang, and everyone was silent.

"I can take the ran off the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out." He also played his banjo. Kassie walked off in cowboy boots, while Mitchell fell to his knees and sang even better, if that was even possible. "What hurts the most! Is being soo close! And having so much to say, and watchin' you walk away!" Mitchell belted out, as Kassie looked back to him, then kept walking.

Everyone was still and quiet. The song trailed on, no one moving or saying a word. It was a mix of acting the lyrics, and dancing at the same time. This pair was perfect for the song, even though they clearly were together.

Chris stared, as the song trailed away. "Nine."

"Yes!" Kassie jumped up and hugged Mitchell. "We did awesome!"

"Awesome!" Mitchell agreed, and they scampered back off stage.

Then, Mariah appeared on stage with her hair covering her face. She flipped her head up, and her almost-black hair spilled behind her shoulders. Terry was on one side of her, Damon on the other, similar to Avinya's set up.

And then, Mariah began to sing. She raised her arms, swung her hips, shook her butt, and rocked her body back and forth. The guys tried to keep up with her ridiculously-good dancing skills. They were both shimmy-ing closer and closer to her and she shut her eyes, simply rocking to the music andshe unknowingly whipped her hair in both boys' faces. But they didn't care. The verse came, and Mariah dropped herself lower and lower, her hand behind her on the floor for support. She rolled herself back up to normal, and Damon's jaw dropped.

"I love this country," he mumbled to himself, and moved closer to Mariah, but Terry moved closer. They ended up in a sandwich, Mariah the middle. She only danced better and sexier.

Both guys tried to get Mariah to focus on them, but she was lost in the music. Terry grinded against her, and Mariah smirked.

Damon got a fierce look in his eyes, and followed the exact moves Mariah had instructed him to. Damon shoved Terry away to stop him from grinding. Mariah was clearly enjoying the situation. The song danced on, Terry and Damon fighting to win Mariah's amazing dance. It involved a lot of shoving that Mariah was completely unaware of. The song ended, but they were all still dancing.

"Just dance!" Mariah sang the last note, and did a cartwheel off stage.

"Wow guys! Eight point five. Mariah, you really didn't seem to have a clue what was happening around you!" Chris commented.

"What was going on?" Mariah said, clearly confused. Chris shook his head. "Our next- and last- dancers are Effie and Terran!"

Effie grinned as she tried to UN-wildly flip around stage. She lip-synced the lyrics of Jennifer Hudson, and Terran danced around her. Effie started to move faster than the music beat, getting a little crazy dancing.

"Effie, slow down! The music isn't that fast!" Terran loudly whispered to her. Effie slowed down. Their dance moves were a bit...un-amazing, but they didn't mess up. Terran heard the ending coming up, and looked at Effie nervously. He gulped, but continued dancing. Avinya glared at him, and made the symbol for money with her hand. Terran gulped again. The song slowed down more and more, getting softer and softer. Terran quickly danced his way over to Effie, and lightly grasped her shoulders, as Effie shot him a look. He lightly kissed her on the lips, and Mark gasped.

Then Lexi gasped.

"Shoot!" Terran exclaimed.

"Terran!!!" Lexi stomped over to him and slapped him right across the face. She marched away, then broke into a run to her cabin.

"Effie!" Mark yelled, and simply looked at her. His face twisted into anger, as he jogged away from the scene.

Chris looked bewildered. "That's the drama the viewers are lookin' for!" He grinned. "I give it a five."

"So...who won?" Arlen asked.

"That means..."Chris looked at a piece of paper in front of him. "Mitchell and Kassie are the winners!!! You both have invincibility for tonight's bonfire ceremony!"

Kassie grabbed Mitchell and jumped up and down in delight. "Yay!" He gave her a peck on the cheek as they ran off together, congratulating each other on their awesome win.

"Well! It certaintly has been one heck of a drama-filled day! Spend the rest as you wish, but report to the bonfire area for elimination when it's time. I'll make the announcement over the speakers as usualy," Chris said.

And all the campers slowly walked to their cabins, wondering what to make of these situations.

Lexi sat on the dock's edge, swinging her bare feet in the cool water, fists clenched.

Terran stared out into the distance, sitting on his cabin's roof, shaking his head. Why had he ever agreed?

Effie was curled up in her bed, surprisingly unmoving. Why had Terran kissed her? She knew Mark was ticked at her and Terran, but Effie barely had an idea of what was going on!

Mark was on top of the huge cliff of Totally Total Drama Island, fuming with his arms crossed. He was oh-so mad at Terran, and slightly mad at Effie. What the heck was going on.

Chris is shown, grinning that famous grin he has. "I love this show! The ratings are going through the roof!!! Yeah, man!"


	17. New CoHost!

**I'm declaring again, my chapters must now officially be at least 1,400 words! Don't ya just loooove drama!? I do! Enjoy this chapter!**

Dramatic music played, as the campers all sat down on the seats with a grinning Chris in front of them, holding a plate with marshmallows.

"Campers. I'm sure you all are a bit...involved in drama right now, so I'm sure you're all hanging off the edge of your seats." Chris grinned. It was true. Every camper was either hanging off the edge of their seat, sitting flashing two guys flirty smiles while adjusting her miniskirt, giving someone an evil glare, oh, you get my drift. "So. More drama ahead, to see who will be voted off tonight!"

_Confessional:_

_You see Lexi, angrily glaring dead straight at the camera. "Terran."_

_You see Kassie, who has a thinking face. "Terran wasn't too smart, but Avinya is totally behind all of this. But honestly, that Dolton kid is weird. He doesn't really...act normal. But think of Owen! He won, and Dolton's a lot like Owen. I'm not taking a chance, so I vote off Dolton," she smiles sweetly._

_Terran appears, with a very sad expression. "I am sooo mad at Avinya. She bribed me! I just- she needs to leave this island!" He shouts._

_Arlen is seen, sitting casually. "I get rid of that Dolton. He's way too energetic-and he's like Owen! I will not let that kid win!"_

"And now, the marshmallows." Chris said dramatically, holding out the plate.

All of the campers nervously looked around.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Kassie."

Kassie jumps up in relief, taking her marshmallow.

"Mitchell....and...Arlen." The boys claimed their marshmallows. "Lexi...Damon...Kenny...Yin." Kenny jumped up and congratulates Yin with a hug. "Terry...and...Mariah." Terry held up a hand, and Mariah hi-five'd it. Damon narrowed his eyes.

Terran, Avinya, Mark, Effie, and Dolton sat nervously, looking at each other.

"Mark and Effie, you are safe," Chris called. Mark smiled at Effie uneasily, and Effie happily returned it. Hey, she didn't kiss Terran, he kissed her. "Terran, Avinya, and Dolton, you each got a lot of votes. Terran....you are....safe," Chris said. Terran hops up and lets out a huge breath. "And the last person who is safe to stay on the island is....Avinya," Chris handed her the last marshmallow. Dolton stood up, and sighed.

"I guess you were all just afraid I would win! And I would've, if I wouldn't be being voted off tonight!" Dolton declared, and walked down the Dock of Shame, getting on the Boat of Losers.

"Well. You can all report to your cabins, and get some sleep. Tomorrow's challenge awaits!!" Chris announced, and the campers headed to their cabins, thinking about all the drama.

-----12:01 AM------

Avinya was sleeping soundly, with a grin on her face. Of course, it might've had to do with that Arlen had come in to sleep with her (omg get your mind out of the gutter!!!). His arms were loosely draped around her, her head on his chest. Arlen was awake, and happily smirking.

Mark was awake.

Effie was sleeping, but not very soundly. She kept moving around and waking up every few minutes.

Terran was awake, and on the verge of spewing into an angry cry. But he didn't.

Lexi was awake, and thinking about making a Terran voo-doo doll.

Kenny was dreaming of Yin.

Yin was dreaming of Kenny.

Mariah was dreaming of hot guys....

Terry was dreaming of Mariah, and seriously making Damon back off.

Damon was dreaming of Mariah, and seriously making Terry back off.

Kassie was happily sleeping, with an adorable love note from Mitchell clutched in her hands.

Mitchell was awake, writing a note to Kassie. Actually, it was a song for her.

Chris was watching the video cameras of everyone, realizing how many people were awake. He sighed, and turned to the camera. "Hi. This is Chris. I realize there's a lot of drama going on right now. A lot! It's good for ratings, but I'm thinking of the campers now. Okay...I'm not. But I do have some sort of good news! There's going to be a new CO-HOST on the show!!!" He happily claps his hands. "She'll be arriving soon, a few hours! Get ready for her!"

---A few hours later----

Most of the campers were up, or getting ready for...the...day. Slowly, a big white yacht pulled up to the dock. Avinya saw it first.

"Hey, who's that?" She yelled. The campers headed for the dock.

"Is it another camper?"

"It's some chick!"

"Why is she here?"

A girl around their age, maybe a little older stood on the dock, the wind making her dark blonde-light brown hair whip around. Chris appeared out of nowhere, and stood next to the girl. "Everybody, this is Addie, the new co-host of the show!" He announced excitedly.

"Co-host?" Mitchell asked. "Why are you bringing in a co-host, of all times now?"

"Because, she'll add more drama. And she's a little nicer so she'll make sure I don't accidentally kill someone here." Chris grinned. "That would provoke some angry letters!"

"Yeah. I'm not a total freak like Chris. Only if I want to be. And...I don't want to be. I mean, no one likes you, Chris. Face the facts. The ratings probably go down because in that one episode you wore too much man-foundation-makeup." Addie shrugged, and some campers let out small laughs.

Chris crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Whatev. But I do get to announce today's challenge for you guys!" Addie said.

"Hm...since you're the co-host and you're nice, does that mean we won't have to go through these lame challenges anymore?" Lexi asked.

"Well, not exactly. It's still Totally Total Drama Island. You gotta have wacky challenges to complete the show," Addie explained.

"So, what's today's challenge?" Yin asked.

Addie pulled a small notecard out of her navy-colored cargo miniskirt. "Today's challenge is called Ultimate Spin The Bottle!" She turned to Chris.

"Ultimate Spin the Bottle! I've been waiting for this one!" Chris chuckled, and motioned for the campers to follow him to the main dining hall. "Campers, this is a personal favorite of mine. You see, this Spin the Bottle is nothing like the actual game."

Lots of sighs of relief were heard.

"It's a little different...and a lot worse! Here's how it works: You spin the bottle in the middle of the table, and it'll land on someone. That person must think of a dare for the person that spun them. It's a lot like the TDI episode Triple Dog Dare You, except the people that you spin are here now and have to think of a dare on the spot. If you don't take the dare, you are up for elimination. If you do take the dare, you get a freebee ticket. If you reach thirty freebees, you are guaranteeed safe for tonight's elimination. You will still vote, but won't be a choice to be voted off. Got it?"

"I get it!" Kenny said loudly. "This is actually kind of cool-sounding," he mused.

"Okay guys, here's the bottle!" Addie announced, and set down an empty liter Sprite bottle on the middle of the table. No one did anything. "So, who's up first?" Addie prompted, flipping her hair.

"How about you?" Arlen muttered.

"Ohmigosh Arlen, I forgot! That reminds me, I actually do participate in some challenges with you guys, if I want to just for the heck of it. See? I'm a fun co-host!" She giggled.

"So Spin the Bottle," Yin said and smiled.

"Okay," Addie reached out and spun the empty bottle. Round and round....

**Oh what a cliff hanger! Guess you'll just have to wait till next chapter! Mwahahaha!**


	18. Whitey Tighteys and Singing

**Hey everybody! I just wanna add that this Addie co host is actually...me! yay! wow, there's probably only ten more chapters! Totally Total Drama Island is halfway through! Mild language in this chapter.**

So...where was I....oh yeah. Addie spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Arlen. He smirked. "Crap," Addie said. Who knew what sick dare Arlen could come up with.

"I dare you to make out...with...Chris or Chef," Arlen said coolly and smirked. Addie shook her head.

"Wow you're stupid. I just spun this to humor you! Since I'm not a camper, I can refuse the dare and not be up for elimination! Ha!" Addie laughed. Arlen's smirk dropped off his face. "I'm only a co-host!" Addie sing-songed. "Good thing, too, that would've been gross! And since I feel like it, Arlen, you can spin," Addie crossed her arms and smiled.

Arlen sighed. "Whatever," he said, and spun the bottle. It landed on Kassie. Arlen sighed out a breath of relief. How could Kassie come up with something that bad?

Kassie thought for a moment. "I dare you to...wear only whitety tighteys for the whole rest of the game!" Kassie laughed, proud of herself.

"Nice one!" Mitchell commented and gave her a high-five. Arlen glared at her. "Fine. Whatever. But I don't have any whitety tighteys."

"But weeee dooooo!" Chris said. He held up a pair of small whitety tighteys in his hand. "These are clean, don't worry. We come prepared for anything!" Chris handed them to Arlen, who skulked behind a bush. He came out, in absolutely nothing but the undies and his black baseball cap on sideways.

The entire group burst into laughter. Arlen, the tough dude, was in Harold-type underwear! "Dude! You look like...I don't know but it is NOT good!" Terry laughed out.

"Shut the ---- up TerrANCE." Arlen waddled to go sit down.

"Wha-you shut the hell up! Mr. Whitety Tighteys!" Terry shot back.

"Ah ah ah! We are not here to fight we're here to do insane dares! Kassie, you may spin," Chris cut in. Kassie smiled and reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on...Kenny. Kenny grinned. Kassie gulped.

"Kassie...I dare you to...jump from one cabin's roof to the other," Kenny said. That's what he'd been doing that morning, and of course he was able to. But Kassie? She winced.

"Um...okay..." she walked over to the cabin. They were about one cabin width apart. She climbed up onto the roof with much struggle, and stood atop the rough shingles. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. She stood on the edge of the roof, balancing with her arms. She quickly went down, the pushed off with her legs.

In slow-mo, Kassie was seen flying through the air, her black curls flying behind her. She landed on the very very edge of the other cabin's roof. Unfortunently, it was so the very edge that she slipped off. Mitchell tried to run to the rescue, but she ended up falling on him.

"I'm okay!" They both yelled at the same time. Chris handed Kassie her first freebee ticket.

"Arlen, you'll get a ticket if and when you last the whole game in your...underwear," Chris explained. "Okay, Kenny, your turn."

Kenny spun it, landing on Avinya. She smiled deviously. "I dare you to...um...jump off that cliff! And then run back here in less than twenty seconds," she finished, and smiled confidently.

"Sweet!" Kenny quipped. Chris took out a stop watch.

"Ready Kenny?" Chris asked.

"Sure am!"

"Go!"

Kenny took on full sprint up the cliff (from the episode where they all jump off) and reached the top in nine seconds. Everyone could see that he was absolutely exhausted as he leaped off the cliff, breathing heavy. He soared down in the air, heading for the water. Twelve...thirteen...fourteen...SPLASH! Kenny swam with all his might back to shore, clawing himself out of the water in his sopping wet clothes. Seventeen...eighteen...he ran as fast as he could, water whipping everywhere from his wet clothes. Nineteen...twenty.

"No!" Yin exclaimed. "Aw, shoot!" Kenny reached the rest of the group nearly plowing into Avinya at twenty three seconds.

"Sorry bro, you didn't make it," Chris patted Kenny's back.

"Aw, crap," Kenny seemed really disappointed.

"It's okay," Yin reassured him. He tried to think more positive.

Avinya reached out and whirled the bottle around. It stopped on Terran. He grinned and narrowed his eyes. "I dare you to tell everyone the truth of what you did to me!" Revenge! Avinya thought about her options. Not do it...and risk elimination? No way.

"Well...IgaveTerranmoneytokissEffiesoMarkwouldgetsortamadatEffieandsoLexiwouldgetreallymadatTerranbuthetookthemoneyso...yeah," Avinya said, words running together. Chris gave Avinya her freebee ticket with an odd look.

"Oh...kay. Terran, spin," Chris said. Terran spun the bottle around, and, just his luck; it landed on Lexi.

She looked his square in the eye. "I dare you to pick a song. You have to sing to it...and dance I guess, for me in front of everyone," Lexi declared. Terran vanished from the area. Around five minutes later he came back with a radio.

"I set it to play only the parts with the lyrics I want," he explained. He pressed the on switch on his microphone, and plugged it into the radio. He turned the radio on, while Chris set up a karoke machine in front of him for the lyrics set up. He pressed play on the radio.

"When I see you, I run outta words...to say.  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay.

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So da-- beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So da-- beautiful

Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

Where'd you come from you're outta this world  
To me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be

I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

You're so beautiful  
So da-- beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So da-- beautiful  
You're so beautiful..........."

The song drifted away. Lexi was teary-eyed.

"Do you forgive me?" Terran asked.

"Okay," Lexi ran to give him a hug.

"Quite touching, dude," Chris remarked, handing Terran a freebee ticket.

"That was so sweet!" Effie giggled. "Wasn't it Mark?"

"Yeah, really cool," Mark replied. Then he looked at her nervously.

"So...everything's cool with...us...right?" Mark barely squeaked out. "Cause I know that you didn't kiss Terran. And he was set up to kiss you...right?"

"Totally. I had nothing to do with any of it," Effie clarified.

"Cool," Mark blew out a sigh of relief.

Lexi swirled the bottle around and it slowed to a stop, pointing to Mariah. Lexi rolled her eyes. Mariah paused, staring at the bottle.

"Helloooo?" Lexi gave her a weird look.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking...about...uh...something," she declared.

"Some_thing _or some_one_?" Terry eagarly asked.

"I dunno..." Mariah sing-songed. "Well Lexi, I dare you to last a whole twenty minutes listening to a Jonas Brothers CD while wearing my clothes. Let's see..." Mariah gave Lexi the ol' up-and-down eyes, "my sparkly pink mini...and my white tank with little pink hearts!" Mariah squealed in happiness at her dare for Lexi.

Lexi was not so squealing in happiness. Her jaw was to the floor. "Ugh! Do I really HAVE to?" She wailed.

"Unless you automatically want to be up for elimination!" Chris smiled deviously. Lexi made unhappy and grossed-out faces for about a minute, then sighed.

"Fine," she decided. "But I'm gonna regret this."

**Sorry I ended in a weird spot, but it was getting long. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I do have a policy on reviewing- if I dont get enough then I QUIT THE STORY!!! Don't make me do that!!**


	19. More Dares with Rain

**Wow! I was bombarded with reviews! Yay! Too bad that couldn't have happened to my fictionpress stories -shakes head in shame-. **

**THE REASON I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 4EVER IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN HAWAII ON VACAY! FRESH PINEAPPLE STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIES FOR YOU ALL!**

Lexi appeared in a short, sparkly pink mini and a white tank top with little pink hearts. Mariah squealed and Chris waved the freebee ticket just out of her reach. "Ah, ah, ah. Jo Bros first," Chris waggled the ticket again. Lexi lowered her eyes more. If she'd lowered them any more they'd have closed. She shuffled, embarrassed and pissed, over to Mariah, who held out her iPod, which was slid in a cable-knitted yellow case.

"Don't you just LOVE that case? My ex boyfriend taught me how to knit and he also made that for me! Isn't it just ADORABLE!?" Mariah babbled excitedly.

"No. I hate it. Anyway-your boyfriend knew how to knit!? How pathetic!" Lexi snickered, buying time.

"Ahem, I said EX-boyfriend. He was sort of a freakish wimpy girl-boy," Mariah tossed her hair. Lexi took the iPod from Mariah, scowling. She oh-so-slightly carefully placed it in her ear, just enough so it wouldn't fall out. She left the other earphone hanging. Mariah frowned, shoved them both totally in her ears. She removed the knit case, and scrolled through her songs. "Hmm...let's go with...Burnin' Up!" She clicked the button.

"I'm hot...you're cold..." Joe's voice started up and Lexi winced. Terran looked at her horrified agonized expression.

"You go around...like you know. Who I am...but you don't....you've got me on my toes." Lexi looked like she had just chugged a whole bottle of lemon juice.

Mariah shook her hips similar to Shakira in her short jean mini and lip-synced the words. "Cause I'm slippin' into the lava! And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under! Baby you turn the temperature hotter! Cause I'm burnin up, burnin' up for you baby!"

Terran and Lexi winced. He knew how much she hated the Jonas Brothers. And pink. You didn't forget about her awesome outfit, did you? Lexi's legs were super tight together enclosed in the micro mini sparkly pink skirt. Her arms were tightly crossed in front of her white with pink hearts decorated tank.

A few minutes later...

"Gah!!!" Lexi screamed and chucked the iPod as hard as she could toward the ground.

"Ahh! My iPod!" Mariah quickly picked it up and brushed off invisible damage.

"Well Lexi, you get your freebee ticket," Chris said calmly and handed it to her.

"About time," she snarled and snatched it from his hand.

"So now Lexi...oh wait...hold on here..." Chris adjusted a tiny earpiece in his ear. "Oh really? Bring it over!" He spoke. He turned to te confused campers. "We've got a request from an eliminated camper!"

Some intern appeared with a slip of paper. "Lexi, you can dare someone to do this. I haven't read it yet, so I won't spoil the moment," Chris waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay..." Lexi took the note. "From David Forbes, a previously eliminated camper. Please dare a camper to do the wrestling move called gore on Chris as payback." She read aloud. Chris went pale.

"Uh..." Chris widened his eyes.

"Does anyone know that wrestling move?" Lexi asked everyone.

"I do," Arlen spoke up.

"Okay, I guess I dare you to, then."

Arlen smirked and put Chris in a headlock. "Come on dude," he said evilly and went behind a large bush.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris comes out seriously messed up, and Arlen comes out cracking his knuckles and grinning.

"Wow, you must be pretty strong," Avinya flirted to Arlen, batting her eyelashes. He shrugged.

"Kinda," was his response. Suddenly, Chef appears out of nowhere.

"WELL! Looks like Chris is a little damaged!" Chef shouted, while Chris hobbled away to the infirmary. Every camper silently cheered in their heads. "So now I'M gonna have to take over this challenge!" The silent cheering in their heads stopped.

"Ugh," Terry muttered.

"First thing, Arlen, you get two freebee tickets. One for Chris and one for the undies! Now go put some clothes on!" Arlen took the tickets and happily complied. When he returned, he had to come up with another dare for someone else.

"I dare Yin...to drink a full glass mixture of root beer, melted chocolate, moldy cottage cheese, strong black coffee, and crushed Nacho Cheese Doritos," Arlen folded his arms, impressed with his sweet dare.

"Ohmigosh, that is such a good dare!" Avinya commented.

"Yeah, it is babe, " Arlen smoothly slipped his arm around Avinya's shoulders. She bit her tongue to keep from beaming.

Yin, however, looked like she was going to throw up, and she hadn't even seen it yet. Chef was going down a check list. "Mm-hmm, uh-huh, yep, we've got em all!"

The campers headed to the dining hall. Chef took out a tall glass. In went root beer, melted chocolate, moldy cottage cheese, strong black coffee, and crushed Nacho Cheese Doritos. Yin clutched her stomach. Chef held the glass out to her, which she reluctantly took.

-insert dramatic drumroll here-

She took the glass, took a small sip to test it, and, "UUULLLGGGHHHH!" She wailed and slammed the still full glass on the table.

"Are you okay? Was it disgusting?" Kenny asked her.

"YES!!! Oh man I can't drink it! Not any more of it!" She wailed once more and rushed to the bathrooms to puke. Kenny ran after her for some support.

"Looks like she's up for elimination!" Chef said. Yin returned shortly, all puked out. She looked pretty unhappy. But at the same time, she looked like she had an idea.

"Terry, I dare YOU to drink the rest of it!"

"What!?" He protested. "She can't do that! I am so not drinking something that sick!"

"DO YOU SEE A RULE BOOK!? NOW EITHER TAKE THE DARE OR FORFEIT!" Chef boomed. Terry narrowed his eyes. He slowly took the glass.

"God this is so disgusting," he muttered, reluctantly staring at the gross brown, chunky liquid. Mariah stepped forward.

"Let's make this interesting then," Mariah said. "Wow I've always wanted to say that!" She clapped happily. "Anyway, if you drink it, I'll let you make out with me," Mariah said, as if it was no big deal. The rest of the campers watched this.

Damon gasped. "What!? She can't do that! Mariah don't do that!" A debate heated up while Mark and Effie watched. Effie excitedly was watching the action. Mark was watching her lone hand dangle free.

_"What if I just took it? Just grabbed it? Would she think I was totally weird? What if she doesn't want to hold my hand?"_ His thoughts rushed as fast as a freight train. He decided on 'accidentally' bumping his hand into hers, then looking up at her. His plan worked, until he looked up at her. She looked at him simply content and happy, but when he stared into her dark green eyes and completely did nothing.

"Um, Mark? Are you okay?" Effie asked. His eyes were wide as he said nothing. Suddenly he snapped out of it.

"Yeah! I'm cool!" He tried to shoot her a happy smile as he took her hand in his. Effie grinned.

_"Yes! It worked!"_ Mark rejoiced in his head.

Then slowly, it started to drizzle. Lexi smiled and looked up at the darker clouds, as Effie danced in the rain. Mariah freaked out and flew to put on something to protect her 'perfect hair'.

Back to Terran, Damon, Yin and Mariah...

"END OF STORY! SHE CAN DO THAT!" Chef decided. No one argued. Terry firmly held the glass, as everyone watched. He let out a deep breath. He brought it up to his mouth...gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp....

"UUUUAAAGGGHHH! I can't finish it!" He yelped. About half was left. He ran to the bathrooms to hurl.

"Looks like he's up for elimination, too!" Chef announced.

It rained harder.

**I'M SENDING OUT A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY ANNONYMOUS REVIEWER DANIEL, ALONG WITH LONERPUNK712, AND ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW ME REGULARLY. BUT ESPECIALLY TO DANIEL AND LONERPUNK. YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY AND YOU STILL REVIEWED AND READ. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Reviews and readers are what keeps me going. I love you all.**

**-Addie the author who apparently is a damn good author**


	20. End of Dares and Elimination!

**Hey hey! I promise, people who weren't in the previous chapter or people who haven't been dared WILL in this chappie. Thanks to Just Another Fanatic, I have some sweet dares!**

"Helllloooo everybody and THIS is Totally Total Drama Island!" Addie appears in front of the camera. Ya didn't think she was gone for good, didja? She throws up her hands and waves them around for emphasis.

"They know that, idiot," Arlen said.

Addie scowls. "Whatever, let's just get back to the Dare game or whatever."

"Wangster!" Chef called at Terry. Terry made a face. "You know what to do, boy!"

"God, yeah. Whatever," Terry said. "I dare...Mark...to make yourself fit inside a small suitcase. And stay there for...twenty minutes," Terry glared at him.

"Dude! What did I ever do to you, man?" Mark protested. "Fine. I'll do it," he decided. Chef stormed (his natural walk) out of the room to get a suitcase. He came back, and Mark gasped. It was seriously tiny. A definite carry-on. Terry laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mark," Effie put in.

"Dude, there's no way you're gonna fit in that thing," Mitchell said, and put his arm around Kassie. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Boy! Before you get in, tell us your dare for the next person. There is a tube connected to this suitcase, from the inside to the outside out here. So you'd have enough air for days, but you only got twenty minutes," Chef explained.

"Okay," Mark agreed. "My dare is for Avinya. Try to kiss the butt of a skunk- WITHOUT getting sprayed." And with that, Mark quickly squashed himself inside the suitcase, waiting for Avinya's response. Effie zippered it closed.

"Actually, he can't do that. Avinya is already up for elimination, so if she does a dare now it will just make the game last longer for no reason," Chef pointed out.

"Why don't we just pick someone randomly?" Addie suggested. She closed her eyes and spun around in three circles. "You!" She said, pointing forward.

The unlucky person was Damon. "No!" He yelled. Addie shrugged.

"Gotta do it, or you're up for elimination!" She sing-songed. Damon grumbled something about 'this country has stupid dare games' and blah blah blah. Chef slipped on a yellow raincoat and hat, and burst out the door.

A few minutes later he arrived with a skunk in his hands, holding it out as far as possible. "I actually got it without it spraying me! Good luck boy!"

Damon took a deep breath, looked around him, and looked at the skunk. Chef held it out, butt facing Damon. Damon winced, and slowly moved his face towards the skunk.

He gave it a quick peck and immediatley backed away. The skunk sprayed, but Damon was out of reach.

"Whew! I can't believe it did it!" Damon sighed with relief.

"Whoa that was impressive," Mariah raised her eyebrows.

"Foreign boy! That's a ticket for you!" Chef handed Damon a ticket. "Now! Who hasn't gotten dared yet?"

"Me," Effie, Mariah, and Mitchell said.

"Okay Foreigner! Dare one of them!" Chef yelled. Damon immediately chose Mitchell.

"Mitchell, I dare you to...kiss Chef. On the lips!" Damon smirked. Kassie and Mariah laughed. Mitchell threw his hands in the air.

"Seriously dude? What have I ever done to you!? Whyyyyyy?" Mitchell wailed. Kassie came up to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's okay, you can do it! Just do it really quickly!" She said. Mitchell winced, looking up at Chef, who looked like a very angry man with a tomato for a head. His teeth were bared, with all their yellow-ness and onion smell. Mitchell made a face. He slowly moved toward Chef, then jerked away.

"I can't do it! Too gross!" Mitchell protested. "Can't I do anything else?" He pleaded.

"No! You're up for elimination boy!" Chef growled. Mitchell hung his head. Kassie looked at him sympathetically, and handed him her ticket.

"Here, you can have mine," Kassie smiled a surprisingly sweet and genuine smile. Mitchell was speechless but took it and gave her a kiss. Chef scowled but said nothing at the gesture.

"Okay," Mitchell started, "Mariah. I dare you to...hmm," Mitchell thought, trying to think of a dare. Arlen came over and whispered something in his ear. Mitchell raised his eyebrows way up. "Dude, are you crazy!? You don't even like Mariah!" Mitchell shouted.

Avinya had a blank awkward look, and Arlen looked like he was gonna pummel Mitchell. "I know I don't but it's a good dare and we could all enjoy it. All of us guys, at least," Arlen grinned mischeveously.

"Dude, no way. I'm not doing it. It's not right, man," Mitchell said. Arlen rolled his eyes. "Okay Mariah I dare you to admit who you have a crush on on the island," Mitchell settled for an easier dare.

Terry and Damon immediately jumped to attention.

"Well..." Mariah tossed her nearly-black hair and pondered the question. "I guess I sort of like both those two," Mariah pointed to Terry and Damon. They both glared at each other, ready to tear each other to bits for the girl of both their liking. Mariah grinned and giggled, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.

Lexi rolled her eyes. Terran smiled and nodded in agreement.

Chef rolled his eyes and handed Mariah a freebee ticket. Mariah looked over at Effie. "Effie, I dare you to jump off that cliff over there," Mariah said.

"SHWEEEEET!" Effie yelled, and sped off to the cliff, (the one in episode 1 for the first challenge) jumping off.

A very very faint 'waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!' was heard from the cliff. Effie reappeared minutes later, sopping wet. "That! Was! Awesome!" She screamed. Chef gave her a ticket.

"Okay you devil children! The people up for elimination are: Yin, Kenny, Kassie, and Terry! GO vote!" Chef shouted and the campers filed off to the campfire ceremony.

---At the bonfire ceremony---

Chris appears with crutches, glaring at Arlen, who grinned.

"Let's just get this over with. The people who are up for elimination, please go sit on the stumps. Everyone else can stay back," Chris said. Terry, Kassie, Yin and Kenny went to sit on a stump, all looking quite nervous. Yin and Kenny held hands.

"Okay. If I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow, as you are safe," Chris said.

"Kassie..............

"Yin...................

Terry and Kenny looked at each other, wide eyed. Yin looked even more scared, staring at Kenny. She bit her bottom lip.

"And...................the person who is safe and not going home tonight is.......................Terry."

Terry gasped of relief and got a marshmallow.

"What!? No!" Yin protested. Kenny frowned and looked crushed. "This is impossible! He can't leave!" Yin wailed and her eyes started to water a little.

"Yin, it's okay," Kenny said, walking over to her.

"No! You can't leave!"

"Yes, I can. It's okay. I know you'll make it far, you can do it. I'll see you at the finale, okay?" Kenny said calmly, his hands on Yin's shoulders. Yin nodded sadly.

"Okay," she said quietly. Kenny smiled and gave her a sweet, long, goodbye kiss.

Yin and the others watched Kenny go off to the boat of losers and slowly drift off. Yin blew him a kiss, and Kenny pretended to catch it.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as I usually do. I need motivation, people!**


	21. Tolerance Level

**Hey everybody, can't wait for this chappie, it's gettin down to the final twelve campers! Twelve!!!! Sweet, huh?** **Beware, this chapter is full of insults!**

"Hey hey hey peeps!" Addie appeared in front of the camera. "Guess what guess what guess what!?!?!?" She shreiked.

"What?" Yin asked, coming along side her.

"Well...I don't really know. Nothing important..." Addie realizes and grins sheepishly at the camera. "Anyway, let's looks at how our final twelve campers are!"

Chris appears, his arm in a sling. "I have returned from the other day, and are back as host. Let's see...who's left with us on Totally Total Drama Island?" Chris looks toward the two cabins.

"Hmm...Arlen, Avinya, Damon, Effie, Kassie, Lexi, Mariah, Mark, Mitchell, Terran, Terry, and Yin!" Chris said. "In alphabetical order," he adds and winked. "Today we are going to have a very different challenge. It will test the campers on how much they can take from another person. Their tolerance level," Chris smirked with an evil look.

All the campers gather in the main dining hall, looking up at Chris.

"So Chris, what exactly is our challenge going to be today?" Terran asks.

"Patience, Terran. First, we're going to have all the girls move into the black team cabin, and all the guys in the red team cabin. I know we don't have teams right now, but that's about to change. For this challenge it will be Boys against Girls!!!"

The guys and girls both cheer.

"This week, we will test your ability to handle other people. How much of them can you tolerate?" Chris explains. Lexi rolls her eyes and slamms her head on the table.

"Great," she mutters.

"So basically, you guys are going to insult each other to the point where you'll be lucky to be alive!!" Chris claps his hands in excitement. "Ah, I love this show. You will each take turns going around to each person, and we'll count how many insults they can take until they break. So overall, which gender breaks the easiest will be at the bonfire ceremony tonight, so be ready today!" Chris says.

"Yeah! Dudes rule!" Terran yelled, and him and Mitchell hi-fived and bumped fists.

The girls warily looked at each other. No real friendships had formed, except Kassie trying and sometimes succeeding to be friends with everyone. And Yin and Effie generally got along with most of the girls...except Avinya. Avinya was too mean, Lexi was a bit too anti-social, and Mariah was just in the middle, sometimes you liked her and sometimes she wouldn't shut up or stop being such a Lindsay.

So all the girls headed to their new cabin, and all the guys in the other.

Once they returned, they all gathered by the campfire, except there wasn't a fire going. All the guys were seated on a stump. "Okay, dudes! We gotta do this and just deal with the insults! This will be such an easy challenge if we just stay our tough, manly selves!" Terry barked at all the guys. The girls scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, guys, you're getting insulted first! Girls, pair up with a guy to insult! This guy will also be insulting you!" Chris announced. The girls scattered around, picking their opponents.

"Avinya and Terry, Lexi and Arlen, Mariah with Mitchell, Terran with Yin, and lastly Kassie and Mark," Chris looked at the pairs. He snickered. "Good choices," he commented.

"Can we just get to the insulting?" Lexi and Avinya said at the same time, both girls glaring at their opponents. The girls looked up, surprised they had agreed and said the same thing.

"Not yet. Who wants to be our first pair so I can keep track?" Chris offered.

"I will!" Avinya volunteered.

"Okay, go for it," Chris said.

"Well, Terry. Oh excuse me, TerrANCE. What a stupid name you got there," Avinya sneered. "Also, you act like such a gangster but you're white! Wangsters are so not cool," she rattled on.

"SHUT UP NEVER CALL ME TERRANCE AGAIN-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chris interrupted. "Settle down dude! Avinya, you may continue. You have three insults so far and he hasn't cracked...quite yet."

"Thank you," Avinya smirked. "You're such a freak with your bandana around your head like some kind of tough guy. You're probably not even strong. Just a dude who's always in handcuffs! I mean, I can't believe you made it on this show without handcuffs bad boy, but eventually it'll happen," Avinya flipped her hair.

"That's it! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YA!" Terry ran to Avinya, a fist raised. Arlen jumped to the rescue.

"Dude back off my chick! Don't touch her!" Arlen snarled.

"Move, dude! Did you hear what she-" Terry was cut off.

"Okay, clearly Terry has cracked under the insults. His tolerance level is..." Chris counted on a piece of paper, "Six. Not too impressive, Terry. But now it's your turn to hit Avinya with your own insults."

Terry grinned wickedly. "Yessss!"

"...After the break. We'll see you next week on Totally Total Drama Island, where we will continue our game of Tolerance Level!!!" Chris says.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. heres some virtual brownies to make up for it. *hands you a brownie* **


	22. Tolerance Level, Part II

WOW. haven't written in forever. just been really busy with school. But, I re-analyzed the characters and I'm going to finish this story even if it takes me 5 years!!

"Lexi" FameMonster, this chapter is for you. Update FFI!!

_**IF YOU ARE IN THIS STORY!! READ THE FOLLOWING: i just posted a poll on my profile, and you get to vote on who should win this competition! You must vote for two people. The winner of that poll will help me choose who you guys want to win!! SO GO VOTE!!!!**_

"And we're back here on Totally Total Drama Island! After that very very very long commercial break...." Chris says, standing in the middle of all the campers. "And just to refresh, we're in our challenge called Tolerance Level! So far, our first group is Avinya vs. Terry, and Terry cracked under only six insults! Not too impressive, Terry," Chris frowns in his direction, where Terry sits fuming on a rock. "But, Terry, now it's your turn to attack Avinya."

Avinya flinches, but otherwise remains stone-faced with her arms crossed. Terry seems pretty pleased, and gets up from his seat. "Okay, Terry, go," Chris says.

"Where do I even start Avinya? I usually have respect for the ladies...but not for you! You're hardly a lady! Plain and simple, you're just a mean bitchy chick! And for anyone here that doesn't already know, you're a backstabber! You tried to be friends with Mark and Effie, but instead you just turned them against each other! It's not cool to mess with others relationships!" Terry's voice got louder as he continues, "You're even worse than Heather from last season! People think she's mean until they meet you!"

Avinya's lower lip quivers as she tries to remain motionless. "And you know what else? I know what you did to Terran! You bribed him! You tricked him like the evil, evil, sick person that you are! What kind of person gets enjoyment out of ruining others lives? You're lucky that Terran is such a nice guy and that Lexi forgave him! You have made people on this island cry and you don't even give a damn!"

"SHUT UP!!" Avinya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And that's....ten! Not too bad, Avi-" Chris looks around, but Avinya was gone. Arlen looks around suspiciously, his head swiveling back and forth looking. "Well, uh, let's continue," Chris says with a smile. "The next two competitors are Lexi and Arlen! Arlen, you insult first."

Arlen rubs his palms together. "Bring it," he smirks, trying to shake off the Avinya thing. _I'll look for her later,_ he thinks.

"Well Lexi, let's begin," Arlen says, and abruptly runs toward her, grabs her by her legs and hoists her up.

This earned a weird stare from everyone. He continued to throw her higher up, and finally ended up holding her up, her feet in his hands, she wobbled all over the place. Ever tried to balance a bat on your flat palm? That's what it looked and felt like.

"Holy *&*#$%**!!" Lexi starts screaming, flailing her arms around. "Put me down right now you &*^*#$*!!!!"

"Now, now, Lexi, simmer down. I know you're afraid of heights but that's no reason to cuss me out," Arlen grins mischievously.

"Put me down right now!! Arlen! RIGHT NOW!"

"No, I don't think I'll do that, poser. You probably don't even like rock n roll music or the punk clothes. You're just a big faker. I mean seriously dude? The Vans? The silver iPod? You're just a stereotypical punk rocker. No individuality whatsoever. You don't even have good taste in rock music! So many good bands, yet you choose to listen to the only ones that suck!"

"ARLEN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Lexi screams, holding her fist menacingly.

"Okay, put her down. I think she's had enough," Chris says. Arlen puts her down, and Lexi, steaming mad, runs to Terran who pulls her into a huge hug. "Well, that was...seven. So, you can cool off for a second, and then you can insult Arlen," Chris tells her.

"NO. I want to insult him NOW."

Chris nods, and backs away. "Arlen, every single person on this island hates you! You're just a frickin' mean person who no one wants to be around, or be friends with! Maybe if you'd stop pulling pranks and sneaking around like a criminal you'd actually have friends! The only person here who actually likes you is Avinya, the bitchiest meanest person on the island! You don't even know how mean she really is! Or...do you? If you do, how can you possibly settle for someone like that? Do you like having a girlfriend who makes fun of everyone!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE THAT! NONE OF YOU DO! DON'T DISS MY GIRL YOU-" Arlen lunges for Lexi, but Terran was closer and quickly blocked Lexi from Arlen's fists.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous Chris?" Terran says, shielding Lexi. Chris nods, then shrugs.

"Hm...that was...eight. Decent, Arlen, decent," Chris says.

**(Author's Note: I have decided to change up the next insult pairings, because some people were just way too nice to insult certain other people, so the pairings are not the same as I mentioned in the previous chapter.)**

"The next competitors are Mark and Mariah. Mariah, you go first," Chris says.

"Cool..." Mariah says nervously. This would be tough, she was usually nice. And it's no like Mark had any horrible qualities she could make fun of. Or.....wait, did he? "Okay, Mark. Um...your hair is so ugly. I can totally see your brown roots. Blonde hair so does not look good on you. And honestly, what's with the sweatshirt? Come on, cutting the sleeves off a sweatshirt never was a trend. Don't you read the-"

Mark stares blankly at her, mostly unaffected. Surprisingly, Terry steps over to Mariah and starts whispering in her ear.

"Hey! Are you helping her!?" Arlen demands. Terry quickly steps back, and says nothing. Damon eyes the situation suspiciously.

"So Mark. I have to say, there are quite a few people here with secrets. But I'm quite surprised at this one! Apparently...you're a geek! Nerd! Dork! I mean, comic books? Who honestly likes those anymore? And video games? Wow, you're even weirder than I thought. You thought you could fool everyone by acting all cool but now we all know that you're just an outcast," Mariah says and gives a nod over to Terry.

Mark looks around, scared. "No! No, it's not that! It's just...Nooooo! She-she-she's lying! I don't like comic books! Or video games! Or anything!Uhm...it's just that sometimes I r- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD TO TELL EVERYONE!?!?!" Mark holds his head with his hand, looking ashamed and bright red flushed across his face in embarrassment.

"Okay, Mariah, I think that's enough. Mark, that was nine," Chris says. "Your turn."

"Good! Like anyone likes you, Mariah! All you talk about is fashion and crap. We have better things to do that to listen to you babble on about what's the latest in the magazines. We DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!! There is more to life than clothes and makeup and all that stuff! At least I know people on the island like me, I have friends! I care about things that are more important in life other than fashion! You're just a materialistic freak!"

"SHUT UP!" Terry and Damon say at the exact same time. They look at each other in surprise, then both move to Mariah, shielding her from Mark's insults. Mariah said nothing, a slightly hurt look on her face.

"Am I really a materialistic freak?" Mariah says.

"No!" Terry assures.

"Of course not!" Damon says. Chris holds up a hand and gives an awkward look.

"Umm....let's call it right there. That was..." Chris taps his clipboard, "Nine. Next up is Effie vs. Damon!"

"Cool! Yeah! Let's do this! YEAH!" Effie punches the air.

"Weird..." Damon mutters.

It was almost as if, at that moment, Effie morphs. She shook her red purple-streaked hair, thick around her face. She purses her lips, narrows her eyes, sticks out a hip and puts a hand on it. Sticks out one of her purple flat-clad foot a bit to the side. Pulls her purple dress tighter around her waist, and shortens it by tying a knot in the back. She flips her hair, and rolls her eyes.

Mark watches in utter disbelief, along with the other campers.

But honestly, Effie was only acting. The only way she could be a mean girl was to completely transform herself, only for a few minutes, into a bitch. She had to totally convince herself that Damon was her worst enemy, because in reality he wasn't. Effie was in her own pretend world.

Pretty good strategy, huh?

"Damon. Damon, Damon, Damon. Ugh I can hardly say your name it's just so ugly on the tongue. Dayyy-munn. Gross," Effie shakes her head in disgust. "What kind of name is that anyway? What was it.....Bulgarian! That's it. Bulgaria. That's where you're from isn't it," she smiles devilishly. "Bulgaria. Where is that anyway? I bet no one knows, it's probably some tiny, insignificant, stupid country in the middle of nowhere. Why did you even move here if _Bulgaria _is so great?" Effie sneers.

Mark's jaw dropped, along with many other campers.

"My home country is amazing and so is America!" Damon defends.

"Yeah right. It probably sucks there," She rolls her eyes.

"HEY! Don't criticize my country! It is great there! What are you, some kind of psycho? You used to be ni-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Damon. Effie's insulting, not you. I think we'll just stop it there. Your score is...nine," Chris says.

Suddenly, Effie's eyes went from fiery to glazed over. She snaps back into reality. "Hi guys! So...what's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that? Did I do something weird? I am kinda weird! Weird weird weird!!!" She bubbles out and giggles.

Yep, it's official, she's freakier than Izzy. "Oh....kay.....um....your turn Damon...." Chris makes a face of confusiong to Effie.

"You are psycho! I thought you were nice but apparently not! What, do you have a split-personality disorder or something? It's not normal to go from bubbly and nice to mean and cruel in a split second! What's wrong with you!? You have problems in your head! Everyone here thought you were nice but I bet after that episode no one will like you anymore!No friends, not even Mark!" Damon fires at her.

Effie looks confused and crushed at the same time. "Yeah that's right! Now everyone sees the b****y side of you! I can't believe you fooled us all," Damon shakes his head in disappointment.

Effie's eyes water. "No, no, please. I didn't know what I was saying! I was in a different world, a different state of mine! You don't understand, sometimes my mind has uh.....a mind of it's own?" She looks about as confused as everyone else.

Chris stares in disbelief, and makes ten tally marks next to Effie's name. "Ten. Anyway, we have two pairs left. Kassie against Terran, and Yin against Mitchell. Don't worry, those guys will be right up next after this (hopefully not as long) commercial break!" Chris yells.

**ok, reason why I stopped here without finishing all the pairs is because the next chapter is going to be the last four people, and the bonfire ceremony. There was no way I'm putting that all in this chapter. Way too long. But I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD WIN TOTALLY TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!!!!!**


	23. Three Chops

**Sorry. I know, I know, I just can't update this story regularly! Sorry again. But. I really want to start another one of these, because I love these send-in-your-own-characters sooo much! But. I feel like I can't start a new one if I don't finish this! So slowly but surely, I will.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**There's a poll on my profile, who do you want to win this story? Please go vote!**

"Hello, audience. Sorry. There was a lot of commercials...again," Chris glares at author. "But now, we have a few more contestants to finish our game of Tolerance Level, and then there will be an elimination ceremony."

The campers are seen, sitting around a grassy area, bored out of their minds. Well, Kassie and Mitchell aren't so bored. Their lips are plenty busy.

"Anyway," Chris rolls his eyes at the couple, "According to the clipboard, so far the girls have a level of 36, where the guys have 32. That means, the girls are in the lead! Guys, better get your level up higher if you want to win!" Chris smiles.

"Oh, shut up Chris," Arlen mutters.

"Yeah. No. I don't think so. Our next pair is Kassie and Terran! Aw, the two nicest people at camp! Well, maybe Mitchell would make it up there too..."

"Who's going first?" Kassie asks.

"You."

"Um. Okay. Ready Terran?" Terran nods. "Okay. You're generally a nice guy. But. I have to say, after the Dance Challenge? I think I started to think different about you. Everyone has figured out by now that you took a bribe from Avinya. How could you betray Lexi like that? We all thought you guys would be a major couple, but when you kissed Effie? You ruined it for yourself and Lexi. And you messed things up for Mark and Effie! They were so cute! I just don't know what to think of you anymore," Kassie crosses her arms.

"Oh, come on! Please Kassie, I made a mistake! Everyone does! Why did you have to bring this up again, Lexi and I are perfectly fine! If you wouldn't have brought this up, then we would all be good!" Terran looks to Lexi, who has an uneasy look on her face.

"Um, let's stop here," Chris says. "Terran, your level is only six. Eh. Not too good. But now it's your turn. Show Kassie whatcha got!"

Terran frowns and looks to Lexi again. She made no eye contact. She still liked him, but that time he kissed Effie because of Avinya would always be a little scar in their relationship.

"Okay. Kassie, to be honest, that was seriously mean. Everyone here on the island thinks your the nicest person here, but after that, I just don't know!" Terran says. "How could you purposely try and bring that up? Do you want our...uh...relationship to crumble or something? Didn't your parents teach you better?"

At the word 'parents' Kassie gasped and turned the other way, facing away from everyone. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She would. not. cry. She fans her face with her hands. "Please no more," she says quietly.

"Okay, we'll stop," Chris says. "Oooh, Kassie, you have the lowest tolerance level of anyone here! Not good, not good...tsk tsk tsk," Chris says. Kassie looks up to the sky, holding back tears. Mitchell tries to give her a sympathetic look, but she won't look at anyone.

"Now for our last pair. Yin and Mitchell. Let's go, let's go, we wanna vote someone off already!" Chris yells.

"Mitchell, you wanna go?" Yin asks.

"No. I'm not doing this," he responds.

Blanks stares cross the group. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a gentleman, brought up in the South! I'm not going to intentionally break down a girl till she's emotionally hurt!" Mitchell protests.

"Awww!" Kassie runs over to hug him. He picks her up and spins her before letting go. They quick peck each other on the lips.

"Enough with the gooey love, dude, you have to do this!" Arlen steps in angrily.

"Sorry, guys, I just don't think it's right to do this to a lady!" Mitchell says in his charming Southern accent. "Don't you guys see my point?"

"No!" Terry says loudly. "Dude if you don't do this, Arlen and I are gonna beat you up AND vote you off!" Terry and Arlen grin wickedly.

Avinya sneaks in a secret smile.

"Come on, please! I'll feel guilty!" Mitchell protests again.

"Whatever. But you're in some serious trouble," Terry rolls his eyes. Arlen punches his fist into his palm.

"Guys, please don't hurt him! He just is being a gentleman," Kassie steps in to defend her boyfriend.

"Simmer down, children, simmer down," Chris steps in. "Here's the settler. Yin will automatically recieve a tolerance level of ten. Is that okay with you Mitchell?" Chris confirms.

"Sure," Mitchell says, slightly annoyed with his teammates for being so disunderstanding.

"Okay then. Ten points for the girls! And that means, Yin won't be insulting anyone, so Mitchell gets an automatic level of zero. Zip, nada!"

"Pretty sweet!" Yin says. "Go team girls!" She high fives a few of the girls.

"Okay, accordin to the clipboard, I have all the scores. Whoever has the highest Tolerance Level wins this challenge. The boys have a scory of thirty eight, and the girls have a score of...fifty one! Wow, guys, they really creamed you!" Chris shakes his head in disappointment.

The girls screamed in delight. "Yeah! Go girls, we rule! Haha boys, losers! We win, whoop whoop! Yeah uh-huh!"

"BUT!" Chris suddenly shouts. Everyone goes silent.

"I have bad news. Since the author, ilykshopping, is getting so terribly bored with this story and regrets a lot of her writing, there's a special surprise for tonight's elimination!"

Groans of irritation and angry looks at the author were heard and seen.

"So. The boys, since they were the losers, will be voting TWO guys off! As for the girls, you will only vote one person off," Chris announces.

Gasps were heard.

"Oh crap!" Mark shouts.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Lexi says.

"Well, let's get moving to the campfire!" Chris claps his hands excitedly.

The campers all move to the campfire ceremony, and take their seats. They all cast in their votes, and anxiously await Chris while he tallies up the scores.

"I'm going to announce all the girls first. So, come up and get your marshmallow if I call your name. Effie, Yin, Lexi."

They get their marshmallows and look at the rest of the campers worriedly. "Avinya..." she jumps up and gets the marshmallow in a relief.

"Two girls remain...who will leave?" Mariah's eyes are wide, and Kassie bites her nails. "...Mariah, you're safe," Chris smiles.

"Really you guys?" Kassie frowns in disappointment.

"Hey, you had the lowest level of all of us! If we would have lost, it would have been because of you," Avinya snips.

Kassie sighs, then holds her head up high. Mitchell runs up to her and gives her a huge hug. "I'll miss you," he whispers, and gives her a beautiful goodbye kiss. It earned a couple of 'aw's from the girls.

"Bye," she says quietly, and begins walking away.

"Now for the boys. There's going to be a bottom three this time, rather than a bottom two, since two guys are going home," Chris says. "The following guys, come on up and get your marshmallow! Damon...Terry...Arlen..."

Mark, Terran, and Mitchell remained.

"And last, we have...Mark. You're in," Chris says. "Sorry Terran and Mitchell, it's time to go."

"Well, it was fun guys," the boys said their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry about the Avinya Effie bribe thing. I never meant to hurt you," Terran tells Lexi.

"It's okay. We're cool," Lexi reassures.

"Kassie! Wait up!" Mitchell goes running.

"And there you have it folks, Kassie and Mitchell, our cute but a bit too nice couple is going home, along with skate girl's boyfriend, the surfer Terran." Chris grins. "See you next time on Totally Total Drama Island!"

**Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


End file.
